iHave Bad Luck
by PopcornChicken66
Summary: On just one random, normal day, it happened. It was unexplainable, inexplicable, and every morning it was undeniable. Freddie Benson had been caught in a vortex of 'bad luck'. AU and Seddie. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I came up with this on a whim. I was in the car I think. Listening to my iPod… never mind that nonsense. I hope you enjoy!**

**Full Summary: On just one random, normal day, it happened. It was unexplainable, inexplicable, and every morning it was undeniable. Freddie Benson had been caught in a vortex of 'bad luck'. He had never believed in it, nor had he been superstitious. But it happened. And the next morning, everything would be reset, like nothing had happened, and no one would remember. Is he going crazy? Is it all a dream? Freddie thinks not.**

**With neither Spencer nor Carly Shay believing a word he says about it, his last hope is a certain blonde-headed demon that despises him. AU and Seddie.**

**Disclaimer: Why would Dan Schneider be on fanfiction when he can do what he pleases with iCarly? So obviously, I do not and never will own iCarly.**

Freddie's POV

It was a typical Monday morning. I went to school, hung out with Carly and Sam at The Groovy Smoothie, arguing with Sam all the way, went back to Carly's where we had an iCarly rehearsal, then went home, where my mom waited so she could take me to the drugstore for more ointment that I wouldn't use.

In other words, I never saw it coming.

Let's start from where I left off. So I walked in to my apartment, to find my mom vacuuming. Just like she always did. Every. Single. Day.

She turned the vacuum off. "Welcome home sweetie! Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. But I drive. I just got my license after all."

"Okay, but remember the song! Red means-"

"Mom!"

So there we were, driving, having a one-sided conversation about organic recipes. Just my luck, the light turned yellow at the intersection. I had been stopping at every light. All of them turned yellow or red before I got there!

So I wouldn't have it. I sped up instead of slowing down.

"Freddie!" My mom shrieked. She sounded a little too panicked.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. I turned my head to meet her eyes, but instead I found myself staring into two parallel bright lights.

"Mom!" I shouted. But then we were flipping, tumbling through the air.

I felt an extreme pressure pressing on my torso, keeping me pressed to my seat. The airbag. And then, with a crash, everything was still.

I felt pain shooting through my body. I could here the voices of people outside of the car. But I didn't care about any of that. I looked over to my right, and even with unfocused vision, what I saw was horrifying.

"Mom!" I screamed. Or tried to. My voice was barely audible. And I couldn't hold on anymore. I slipped into blackness, silence encasing me…

**-Break-**

Murmurs of different voices. Beeping. That's what I awoke to. I tried to open my eyes, but the light was so bright.

I forced them open anyway. I saw white ceiling tiles, paired with the bright lights I saw earlier.

"Freddie?"

I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again. After blinking a few times, I turned my head toward the voice.

"Oh my gosh! He's awake! Sam, come here! He's awake! Thank God!"

Dark, wavy-ish hair, warm brown eyes, pale skin…

Carly!

Then everything came rushing back to me in an instant. I sat up quickly, met with excruciating pain. It took me a bit to realize that it was me who had groaned.

"Freddie! What are you doing! Lie back down!" Carly exclaimed.

"No… I have to go see my mom." I mumbled.

The look on her face was confusing. She looked so devastated. So… pitying.

"I really think you should just lie back down. The doctor says you have a few broken ribs from the airbag, and you have lacerations and a concussion…"

"Why can't I see my mom? Where is she?"

"You can't see her, Freddie." The voice came from the other side of me. I whipped my head around, making me dizzy, and there was Sam Puckett.

Had she been there the whole time? Why am I so oblivious?

"But-"

"Stop. You need your rest."

"Or what? Where is she? Tell me!"

Sam didn't meet my gaze after that.

"What's wrong? You can't keep it from me! I will remove these freaking tubes from up my nose, get this IV needle out of my skin, and just go find her."

"You can't do that!" Carly said frantically.

"I can. And I will. Now tell me."

"…I'll go get the doctor or a nurse, okay?" Carly said, and walked out. I spotted Spencer talking to a doctor outside the door. I lied back down.

Sam and I stared at each other until she looked away.

"Did you forget the song?" She asked. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a joke. She looked dead serious and like she was… pained to say this.

"Red means stop, Green means go, Yellow means slow down, when you're following the rules of the ro-oad. Red means don't, Green means do, yellow means yield, when you're being a careful dri-iver. Red means stop, Green means go, Yellow means slow down, when you're going all the way down to-own." Sam sang.

I stared at her, and she gave me a weak smile.

"I'm just kidding. I can't believe I even remembered one of your mom's many songs." She said.

"…Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did… Did something happen to her? Is she going to be okay?" My voice was uneven, and I knew I was completely vulnerable. For once Sam didn't take advantage of it.

She hesitated, and then opened her mouth, but a nurse walked in with Carly, interrupting her.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good. Now you need to take it easy, becau-"

"Where's my mother? Is she going to be alright?" I asked desperately.

There was a long pause. All I heard was that beeping that was driving me crazy.

"…Honey, listen to me. I'm terribly sorry to be saying this. As much as it tears my heart apart telling you, you will find out. I'm so, so incredibly sorry sweetie, but your mother didn't quite make it." And she was. She was sorry. I could see it. But I didn't care.

I just froze. I didn't breathe or blink. I just stared at her. Then, it registered. My heartbeat quickened and my breathing sped up. I shook my head.

"No. You're lying. Liar!" I shouted. I was sitting again, the pain tearing at me, but I didn't care.

"I'm so-"

"Don't say it! I don't need your sympathy! You didn't even know her! You… You…"

"It was completely painless, I assure you." She said softly. Her voice was high-pitched and sickeningly sweet. It made me snap.

"How would you know? You don't know what she felt! You have absolutely no idea! Get _out_! Go away NOW!" I screamed.

She backed out the door, then spun around and scurried off. How did she expect me to handle it?

I rested my face in my palms. This couldn't be possible. My mother who was so intent on my protection, on my safety. Gone. Who would protect me now? Huh mom? Who? You're such a strong woman! How did you go so easily?

"Freddie… we…"

I lifted my head up to see Carly and Sam, side by side now, staring at me like they were witnessing a little girl be killed, minus the horror.

"Can you please just…" My voice was choking up. I couldn't meet their eyes, for my own were filling with tears.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam reach for Carly's wrist, grab it, and pull her toward the door. Once it closed, I threw my head into my pillow and screamed.

I could feel the tears pouring out now. I just screamed and screamed until my throat became so sore that it hurt, but still wouldn't stop. I could hear the door open, and soon after I felt a sting in my left arm.

I stopped screaming, but it could hardly be called that anymore, and turned over, just in time to see a nurse, a different one this time, putting a syringe in a tin on a rolling table a few feet away. I felt very drowsy all of a sudden.

All I could think about before I fell into unconsciousness was my mother. She's dead. A corpse. And it's all my fault. I'm fully the one to blame.

Then everything went black.

**-Break-**

I woke with a start, to find myself staring at a cream colored ceiling and a ceiling fan whirring.

What?

I scrambled out from under the sheets and looked around. It was my room! I was in my room!

That's when I noticed that I wasn't in pain. I gingerly poked at my rib cage but felt nothing. And my thoughts were perfectly clear and not jumbled.

But it was real. Everything was. I remembered the headlights perfectly. The nurse's disgusting voice, the song, the pain (emotional and physical), the beeping machines, everything.

I shook my head and ran down the stairs. I found the person I would sell my soul to see.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, and tackled her into a hug, knocking the tofu bacon from pan on the stove to the floor. She was there!

"Freddie! Is something wrong? Do you have a fever? Do you need your vitamins? Perhaps some anti-bacterial cream or-"

"No! No, I'm okay! And so are you! But… how? I thought… what about the crash?"

"What crash honey? You're scaring me! Do I need the first aid kit?"

"No, no…. it's just… don't you remember? I was driving us to the drug store to get-"

"We didn't go out yesterday night. It must have just been a dream." She reassured me.

"No. It… it couldn't have been…"

"It had to be. I would remember if we went out." She said.

"Hm. Maybe it was. Well, let's just… not go out today, okay? No driving. No leaving, okay?"

"…Alright I suppose. But are you sure you don't want-"

"I'm sure. I have to go check on something. You stay here, okay?"

"Wait! You haven't eaten or taken your vitamins or even gotten dressed or put on-"

"I'll be right back!"

I burst into the Shay's apartment complex, sporting plaid pajama pants and a hoodie. I walked quickly into the kitchen where Spencer was pouring Sam and Carly bowls of cereal, making a happy squealing sound when he found a prize in one of the boxes.

"Nice PJs, Freddifer." Said Sam.

"You guys remember it, don't you? The crash? The hospital?" I asked, ignoring Sam's comment.

"Huh?" Said Carly.

"Last night! The crash my mom and I got into!" I said, frustrated.

"…It must've been a dream Freddie." She said.

"You remember it, don't you, Sam?" I said turning to her. She stared right back, and I had a flicker of hope.

"Face it, nub. It was a dream." She said. My face fell. I nodded slightly.

"Okay…" I murmured, and turned around to walk out.

"Wait!" Carly said, and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm alright. It was a dream. I'm going to go get dressed now." I said, laughing as I glanced down at my attire.

"Oh. Okay, well come over after, and the three of us can hang out, okay?" She said.

"Sure."

But I was absolutely positive. It was not a dream. Not even close. So I had no idea what in the hell was going on.

**A/N: Do you like it? Please review with your honest opinion!**

**P.S. In case you didn't get it, Freddie's bad luck was the lights turning yellow or red when he drove up to them, which caused him to speed up at a yellow light. And he made it, the light wasn't red when he crossed over, the other person started to drive before their light was green.**

**If you're still confused, don't be afraid to ask questions! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just so you know, I originally planned for this whole story to be from Freddie's point of view, so unless I say otherwise, it's him who's talking. :)**

It's surprising how long a person can just think.

Just think and do nothing else. That's what I did for an hour straight. The only thing that snapped me out of it was my mother's scream. I jumped and ran to the direction it came from. She was standing on a chair, just shrieking like a maniac.

"Mom! What's wrong?"

"C-c-c….." She pointed and I looked to see a big fat cockroach twitching its little antennae by a dropped piece of cracker.

"Gross." I said, and went into the closet, emerging with a shoe I grew out of, and smooshed the thing.

"Freddie!" My mom shouted. I ignored her and began to wipe up the mess.

"I'll call the exterminator." She said, and ran off to grab her cell phone.

**-Break-**

Turns out we've got a roach infestation on our hands. Awesome.

"I think it's best that we fumigate your house. You will want to cover all of your furniture in plastic and take anything you need with you to go stay somewhere temporarily." The burly man told us. (**A/N: I haven't ever heard of an apartment being fumigated, but just go with it please.**)

"…Yes sir." My mother said.

I sighed and anxiously entered our apartment. I was extremely paranoid. You know that feeling when you see a huge bug in your room but then it flies away and you don't know where it went? Yeah, that feeling.

I packed up a suitcase of clothes, toiletries (**A/N: I hate that word.**), my laptop, my iPod, and any other personal items I felt I should bring.

I left my suitcases outside of my apartment, and while my mom discussed the cost with the man while they helped each other cover things in plastic, I went over to Carly's.

"Hey guys." I said.

"You seem glum." Said Spencer. I smiled. Who uses the word glum?

"Yeah… My house is getting fumigated."

"What?" Sam said, popping her head out from the kitchen, Carly following suit.

"Yep."

"Where are you going to stay?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. Probably some hotel. Just wanted to let you guys know."

"'Cause we totally care and all." Sam retorted.

"Aw, I'll miss you too Sam." I said sarcastically.

"Nyeh." 

"Nyeh!"

"Well why don't you stay here?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Sam said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, you and your mom could stay-"

"Nnnnnnn." Said Carly at the mention of my mom.

"What? She has to work anyway; she won't be here all the time." Spencer said.

Carly seemed to be mulling over, while Sam glared at me.

"Are you seriously considering letting this nub stay here? Where I practically live?"

"Sam, he's here all the time too. It won't be much different." Carly said.

"Okay, then it's settled. You should go let your mom know." Said Spencer.

"Okay. Thanks guys!" I said, winking at Sam, who looked like she wanted to rip me apart chunk by chunk.

I let my mom know, and she was more than happy to stay somewhere so close to home and somewhere that was free.

**-Break-**

School was uneventful. Sam got detention again for shouting profanity at Ms. Briggs; Mr. Howard assigned a killer amount of homework, a quiz in Miss Ackerman's class, and all that jazz.

When we got home, I got my mom and went ahead and moved into Carly's place.

Once we got everything we needed into Carly's place, I told my mom to go to work before she was late, and that I would unpack her stuff for her. She wouldn't leave without delivering a crushing hug, much to Sam's pleasure and my mortification.

Once she was gone, Spencer helped me carry our bags up to the iCarly studio where my mom would be sleeping and set up her mattress and sheets and all that. We were just going to keep our clothes in the suit cases, and I was sleeping on the couch.

I slumped into a beanbag once Spencer left. Why was all of this happening to me? It didn't make any sense. Was last night just a dream? A very vivid dream? I have had one before, but never that… convincing. Weren't you not supposed to be able to feel pain in a dream?

No one remembered. Or maybe, there was nothing to remember. Yeah. Just a dream. Okay Freddie, chill out, it was a dream.

I felt my phone buzz and looked at it to see I had an incoming call from Sam.

"Hello?"

"Dinner's ready." _Click._

I stood up and walked down the stairs, not surprised to see spaghetti and taco shells on the counter.

"There's enough for your mom. Is she coming home before nighttime?" Spencer asked.

"No. But thanks anyway." I said, taking my seat across from Carly and next to Sam.

"Okay. Some for yeeew, some for yewww, and some for yewww." Spencer said as he served us all.

We quickly dug in, Sam eating like someone who hadn't stomached anything in days.

"Ravenous much, Sam?"

I felt a noodle hit my face, and sauce splash onto my nose. I removed the noodle and narrowed my eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out and carried on eating.

Then a noodle hit her in the face. She tensed, and then turned to look at me. She flung a handful of her spaghetti at me, and it hit me in the chest. My mom would kill me for getting my shirt dirty, but I didn't care.

Soon we were flinging handfuls after handfuls of the stuff onto one another from our tacos.

"Guys! Stop it!" Carly said. We both turned toward her and threw a heap of it onto her. The look on her face made us crack up, and soon the whole table was laughing.

"Alright Sam, you and Freddie clean up." Carly said half-heartedly.

"Meeehhh." Said Sam, but Carly had already left, and so had Spencer. I sighed, and started out by putting the dishes in the sink and washing them.

"C'mon Sam, you dry and I'll buy you a ham." I smirked as she perked up.

"Fine." She said, and began to dry and put away the dishes I handed her.

I bit my lip. I just had to talk to someone about it.

"…Hey Sam?"

"What do you want?"

"Have you ever had a really, and I mean _really_, realistic dream? So real that you were confused when you woke up, because you were positive it was real?"

She paused. "Is this about this morning, Benson?"

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"You seem real spooked."

"I am."

"Okay. Well, no, not particularly. I mean, I've had realistic dreams before, but when I wake up I always remember going to sleep the night before. Did you not remember?"

"Oh no, I remembered. But I didn't even go to sleep in my bed. I don't see when I could have fallen asleep because I wasn't lying down until then… until it had already happened… but no one knows what I'm talking about!"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What did we do yesterday, Sam?" I asked.

"Well me, you, and Carly went to the Groovy Smoothie and then me and you came over here and hung out, rehearsed for iCarly, and then you went home. That's it."

"So you remember what we did before it happened then, huh."

"What happened in your dream anyway, Fredlumps?"

"After I came home from Carly's, I went to my house and my mom wanted to go to the drug store. So I decided to drive. All of the lights kept turning yellow, so I sped up, and then I looked at my mom and…" I swallowed and moved onto cleaning the spaghetti off of the floor. Sam did too.

"And we crashed. Then I went to the hospital, and woke up to find you guys there. I actually _felt_ the pain from the injuries when I sat up. And my mom was… well, she was…. Dead." I said.

She looked a bit surprised at that.

"And then I basically freaked out, so the nurse had to knock me unconscious to sleep with a shot, and I fell asleep, and then I just…. Woke up in my own bed. It was so incredibly weird." I said.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, no matter how realistic it was, it had to be a dream. It just… wouldn't make sense for us to not remember and you be all better and your mom alive and all that chiz. So just let it go, Freddie."

I nodded slowly.

"You're right. I was being stupid. Funny. Sam Puckett helping me with my problems."

I got the skin on my arm twisted from that. Hard. But I laughed anyway.

"You know what? Thanks." I said. She smiled and slapped me on the back so forcefully, it could hardly be considered friendly.

"Don't get used to it, Fredbag."

I patted her head with my soapy hand, leaving a pile of foam on her blonde curls. She glared and threw bubbles at me from the bucket, snickering the whole time. This started a whole new fight, the unclear water sloshing everywhere until it was all gone and we were soaked down to the bone.

"Gahh!" Carly shouted, frustrated when she walked into the room and saw the mess.

We both pointed at each other in blame, which caused Carly to smile a bit.

She couldn't help but to forgive her two best friends.

**-Break-**

After helping to clean the kitchen _again_, and finishing my homework, Carly, Sam, and I stated a movie with popcorn and pepi-cola for everyone. Everyone was pretty tired, considering it was 11:00 P.M. and we had gotten up at six in the morning.

With all of the pillows strewn across the floor, Carly went ahead and got comfy in my lap, and fell asleep right there. Sam, already asleep, fell onto my shoulder about five minutes after, but she seemed comfortable enough to not stir.

I should've felt so lucky, having two beautiful (yes, okay, I can't deny Sam's good looks, but she's still a demon who tortures me) girls lying on me, but really, it was average. This sort of thing happened all the time.

You'd think I'd be so ecstatic to have Carly leaning on me. But… I just didn't have that much of an interest in her anymore. I didn't know why. She was just… like a sister. You always grow out of your first love, right?

And then, Sam. Two years ago, I had shrugged Sam off my shoulder while watching dancing videos. But that was a very long time ago and, I don't know, I guess we've gotten closer. We still "hated" each other, but we both knew that we were friends, and showed it quite often.

I was really drowsy myself, and the girls' body heat provided sort of a blanket. Slowly, I felt myself drifting off, the television's dim light glowing behind my closed eyelids, the murmurs from the movie like a lullaby, harmonizing with my friends' soft snores. And then I submerged into a lethargic state of sleep…

Once I woke up in the morning, I was in my own bed again.

**A/N: Review and subscribe please! Sorry there's not much detail in them going to school. I completely forgot they had it, so I had to go back and add it in. ^-^ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just real quick, thanks to all of my reviewers! You give me the warm fuzzies. :)**

"What?"

It seemed that was how I was waking up each morning. With the word, 'what'. Because nothing made sense anymore, everything confused me.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone. Wednesday. So it had happened for sure. I made sure to shower and get dressed in a matter of ten minutes, and ran into the Shay's apartment, my hair still damp.

"Sam. Wake up." I said, shaking her awake from the couch. My guess was that she and Carly had fallen asleep there, and Carly was already up and getting ready for school.

"Nnn."

"Sam, it's important! Please!" The urgency in my tone seemed to wake her up a bit more, and she sat up, rubbing her eye and brushing the disheveled hair out of her face.

"What could you possibly want, Benson."

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" 

"Uh…"

"C'mon, do you?"

"We went to school…?"

"What about me?"

"You went home…" 

"God dammit!" I said, pacing the carpet and running my hands through my hair. Suddenly I stopped and spun towards her.

"You don't remember what we talked about?" I asked. She looked genuinely puzzled now.

"At school? About the gray lumps in the mashed potatoes?" Any other time I would have laughed at this memory.

"No. After school."

"I didn't see you after school. Look, I don't know why you're freaking out, but if I rush, I can get ready in time after ten or twenty more minutes of sleep, so-"

"Yeah, okay, I understand…" I said, trying to hide my disappointment. She sighed.

"What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"Something… weird is… never mind. I can't… I don't know what to do, Sam. I don't know what's going on." I was settling into a state of panic. This completely went against the laws of nature, didn't it?

"Wait, whoa. Calm down, what the chiz happened to you?" She asked. I plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I… these things keep happening to-"

"Hey guys!" Carly said, stepping down the stairs while brushing her hair.

"Hey." Sam said, tearing her eyes off of me to give Carly a smile. I just sat there, staring at the blank screen of the T.V. I had just been watching it less than eight hours ago.

"I'm going to make breakfast now! Ham omelet for Sam, and what would you like, Freddie?" Carly asked, setting her hairbrush down.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered, standing up and heading for the door.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Carly ask.

"…No idea." Came Sam's voice. And then I shut the door.

**-Break-**

"But mom, I don't feel good." I said, lying through my teeth. I didn't want to go to school.

"Oh, Freddie! Do I need to take you to the hospital? I'll get the first aid kit!"

"No. I already took medicine, I'll be okay, just go to work please."

"But Freddie-"

"Please?"

"…You'll call me if you need anything?"

"Definitely."

"And you'll use the first aid kit when needed and call the police if you feel like you're in trouble and take good care of yourself?"

"Indefinitely."

"…Alright. Be good, sweetie." My mom said, kissing my forehead before leaving. I let out a sigh of relief.

I didn't let myself think too much about it. There had to be a loophole. But I would figure that out. In that moment it was just me and that movie. A comedy, but it didn't make me laugh, not once. I blamed the director.

I went ahead and took a nap as well, and by the time I woke up, school was over. I cleaned myself up and walked out onto the fire escape. Instantly, I thought of that night with Sam. But now it was daytime.

I sat on the stairs, considering my folding chair wasn't there anymore. Today was iCarly, and I knew I should probably go set everything up, but I was being a total airhead. I imagined Sam, scooting over so that she was nearer to me, and I shifted my weight a bit so I was in a proper position. After discussing the terms of the kiss, she told me to lean, and then…

The buzzing emanating from my pocket interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Carly asked.

"I'm on the fire escape."

"Why are you on the fire escape?" I heard a distant _'What?'_ from Sam in the back round.

"I don't know."

"Well come on! You have to set up the iCarly tech stuff!"

"Okay."

"Thanks. But hurry!" _Click._

I sighed and arose, stepping inside the building and making my way to the door across from mine. I opened it and walked in, said my greeting to Spencer and walking up the stairs.

Once in the studio, I immediately began to get everything ready.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Carly asked.

"I didn't feel so hot." I said.

"Good, 'cause you don't look it." Sam said. For some reason, her insults raised my spirits. I smirked at her.

"What?" She asked a bit harshly.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you're looking at me."

"And?"

She let out a huff and glared daggers at me. If looks could kill.

"Freddie, you have to go install the camera on the beam for the Mexican dancing bit." Carly interrupted.

I nodded and grabbed the ladder, setting it up. Pulling my tech cart under me, I connected the cables and then climbed up. Just as I was finishing up, I felt something splatter on the side of my head.

An egg.

Immediately I lost my balance and fell, and just my luck, I landed on my tech equipment, and rolled off of the cart, landing with a thud on the floor.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, and I let out a groan. I already knew who had thrown the egg.

I shakily got to my knees, assessing the damage of my equipment rather than my own body. The camera I used to record iCarly seemed to be okay, but my laptop was obliterated, as were other many necessary items to the web show.

"Oh no…" I mumbled.

"Sam!" Carly said.

She said nothing.

"I don't think we can do iCarly tonight…" I said.

"Forget that! Are you okay, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine, I think. How am I going to replace all of this?" I wondered aloud.

"Look, I'll go find Spencer, and he can help us." Carly said, running off.

"If I had just kept my balance, or fell somewhere else, or moved my cart to not be directly underneath me, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Cut the crap, numnuts. It's my fault okay?" Sam said suddenly.

I shakily tried to stand, but winced.

"Are you alright?" She asked, appearing by my side. I just shrugged.

She ran her hand down my back, and I winced again. Then she poked me lightly in the chest and stomach, and I sucked air in through my teeth.

"Look… sorry. I'll try to help you replace this stuff, okay?" I just smiled and shook my head.

"It'll probably be perfectly fine in the morning."

"What?"

"Nothing. Would you believe me if I told you a crazy impossible story?"

"Uh, that depends?"

"I think I'm stuck in a loop in the space time continuum!" I blurted out.

She quirked an eyebrow.

**-Break-**

As soon as the words left my mouth, Carly and Spencer came into the room.

"Well… at least you didn't die…" Spencer said, completely failing at an attempt to cheer me up.

"Look, its okay, I think I might have enough money saved to pay for this." I said.

"So you don't need money from me?"

"No Spencer…"

"Oh good! I mean, are you alright?" Spencer asked after a look from Carly.

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you two just go… start making dinner, okay? Sam is going to help me clean this up, since it's her fault."

"It's not my fault you have the balance of a one-legged person!"

"Well gee, when you hit me in the side of the head with an egg while I'm on a freaking beam, what do you expect?"

"Guys!" Carly yelled. 

"For you to act all nubbish and make me laugh at you!"

"So falling on my tech cart and breaking half my equipment wasn't enough?"

"Well, if you didn't act like it was the end of the world, it would be!"

"Guys!" Carly shouted again. "Cut it out! Sam, please help Freddie clean this up, Freddie, please don't start any arguments." She said, and then walked out of the studio, shutting the door behind her.

"So you're stuck in a what?" Sam asked. I had almost forgotten what we were talking about.

"…A loop in the space time continuum."

"What?"

"A loop-"

"I heard what you said, what do you mean?"

"Every day, something… bad happens. Like today, me falling on the cart. Yesterday, a cockroach infestation in my apartment. And the day before that… my mom and I got into an accident. But then the next day no one remembers but me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Okay, so even if this was true, which isn't possible, then how come I remember going to school with you yesterday? And iCarly rehearsal on Monday and all that jazz?"

"…I don't know."

"Well, is everyone remembering things _before_ the bad stuff happens to you?"

"Uh… hey! Yeah!"

"Well, I think you've got coo-coo, Fredward."

"I have not!"

"Look, that's ridonkulous! How could something like that even happen?"

"I don't know! It just is! You have to believe me! Yesterday, while doing my homework with Carly, I tried to tell her about it, but she didn't believe me a bit. From the very start, she just waved it off, and so did Spencer. You have to believe me!"

"You didn't do your homework with Carly yesterday!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!" 

"Ugh!" I shouted, falling onto a beanbag chair in defeat.

"What's the point? You won't remember this tomorrow anyway."

"Look, if any of this were true, which it isn't, tomorrow, before anything bad happens to you, just come to me or Carly and do or say something to us. Then, the next day, if we remember, then you can prove my theory true, and maybe you can try to explain."

"Carly won't believe me!"

"Then go to Gibby! Or Wendy! Or me!"

"Or you?"

"If I'm who you trust to believe you, then sure."

"Okay. Tomorrow morning, I'll come over, and try, so sleep over at Carly's again tonight."

"But I slept over yesterday."

"You think she'll care?"

"No…"

"Okay then."

"But what are you going to try?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something tonight."

While talking, Sam and I had been cleaning up the mess I made, and now the broken equipment was in a box while the rest was on the cart.

"You know, you're starting to sound like you believe me."

"Keep dreaming."

"You actually helped me with my problems."

"You have more problems than that, nub, and don't get used to it."

"Oh, don't worry."

We walked down the stairs, where Sam heated up her dinner and ate it, and I went home to eat my halibut with a truckload of asparagus on the side, wincing in pain but dealing with it. It couldn't be worse than bruises, and it'd be gone in the morning.

I went to my room and laid down on me bed, thinking out what I could possibly say to Sam that would be worth remembering the next morning.

Saying something mean would start an argument, and that would be normal, saying something nice, like complimenting her, would get her weirded out, but that still wouldn't be anything too special.

Well, maybe I could do something… like, what, a flip? There was nothing I could think of. And then it hit me.

This was suicide. It would give me a one way ticket to my grave. Sam would positively freak out, if I didn't warn her first. So I would say something about it, but not tell her what I was going to do. Like just, sort of explain my reasoning, and then, yeah.

She would deliver a physical or verbal beating for sure, but she would remember it the next day. So I would do it.

I would take the risk, because I couldn't live the rest of my life like this.

**A/N: What is Freddie going to do? You'll find out soon! I'm having fun writing this, so I'll be updating pretty quickly. :) Review please! By the way, sorry if Spencer is OOC, not everyone can be unconditionally hilarious like Jerry Trainor. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with a sinking feeling, clashing with a glint of hope.

Did everyone forget?

I got ready for school and walked into the Shay's apartment, to find Spencer working on some sort of sculpture made of food.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Whatcha buildin'?"

"Stuff."

"'Kay… Are Carly and Sam upstairs?"

"Yep, they should be ready by now, but knock just in case."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked up to Carly's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sam yelled.

"Me."

"Then go away!"

I walked in anyway, knowing that she was ready.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday after school?"

"Um…"

"After iCarly."

"I didn't even talk to you alone after iCarly, dipthong."

I sighed. So I was going to have to do this.

"Can I talk to you in the studio?"

"Why?"

"It's really important and it won't take long."

"Well I guess if it keeps me from waiting for Carly any longer."

We strode up to the studio together and entered, me shutting the door behind us. She stood against the wall, waiting.

"Sam, listen to me. I am going to do something so… weird, something you won't expect, in just a few minutes. I will explain to you tomorrow morning about why I did it, but only if you remember that I did it, which I think you will. You must think I currently sound like a psycho. But please don't freak out when I do this."

"What are you-"

I cut her off by placing my hand on her shoulder and crashing my lips into hers.

It wasn't for very long, only about six to seven seconds or so, but she kissed back, probably sub-consciously. No frenching or anything like that, but our lips weren't really closed like on the fire escape. When I opened my eyes in the last second, her eyes were fluttering, as if she wasn't sure whether to close them or keep them open.

I remembered the fire escape in that instant. This was our second time doing this. Or third… I still didn't know if Melanie was real. I wondered if I was good at it…

I pulled away and she stared at me in shock. She wasn't bludgeoning me, so that was a definite plus.

"I'm sorry. It was all I could think of. Forgive me. Tomorrow morning, I will explain if you remember. So try to, please." I said.

I took advantage of the lack of response by spinning on my heels and walking out the door, my lips tingling.

**-Break-**

School was where it began.

The first thing I did was tear my shirt on a tree, and I looked like a douche with a slit in my shirt that displayed my ribs if I turned to one side too much or raised my right arm.

First block, history. Luckily, we had assigned seats so I didn't have to sit near Sam. I would never admit it, but I was scared of her reaction. I wasn't afraid that she would harm me in some way; I just… didn't want to get rejected or put down.

I did it for my own good.

But back to the point, the teacher called on me for every question that I didn't know. It was like he was trying to humiliate me.

While looking for a pencil in my backpack, I discovered that I had left my key at my house, and that my phone's battery was dead. I could just hang out at Carly's place until my mom came home. Then, the zipper broke off the pocket as I was trying to close it.

Second, third, and fourth went along in a similar form. I spilled Gatorade all over my notes and got detention for no detainable reason. I was late to fourth block because the teacher wanted to talk to me about my disturbances during class time, and received more detention.

So that day, instead of something big, I was being tortured with small little things.

By lunch I was a mess.

I wasn't hungry, and I didn't want to risk what would happen with food in my hands, so I just plopped next to Carly, who was picking at some French fries.

"You look terrible." She told me.

"Thanks."

"So where's Sam?" I asked.

"Still in line."

I nodded. Then I noticed her face. The face she made when she got in trouble. The face she made when she was trying to keep a secret. The face she made when she just wanted to blurt out something she shouldn't.

"What's wrong with Sam?" She exploded.

"Um, I don't know. Why? Is she acting different?" I asked, trying not to act conspicuous.

"Yes! She's been totally spaced out since this morning! She was fine before I got in the shower! And she keeps insisting that nothing's wrong."

"Well, maybe nothing is." She gave me a look like I had just told her I eat my sandwiches with a spoon, and then smacked me on the arm, lightly enough for it to not hurt too much.

"Okay, sorry."

"Do _you_ have anything to do with this?"

I hate lying. I'm terrible at it, and I always feel guilty. I can't and never do lie to Carly or Sam. So it makes answering the question difficult. She wouldn't remember it the next day, so I considered just confessing.

Luckily I saw Sam walking towards us, but I avoided her eyes.

"Oh, I think Travis is calling me. I'm going to go sit with him, okay? Bye!" I said, and sprung to my feet, rushing off to the table most of my AV club buddies sat at, just as Sam arrived at Carly's table.

**-Break-**

The rest of the day rode my ass like no tomorrow.

I tripped over my untied shoelace in the hall and bumped into a huge football player, and was punched in the stomach. I doubled over and gagged, causing everyone to turn heads, a few snickering.

I swear he damaged my abdomen.

Ms. Briggs dropped her cell phone by my desk, and being the guy who always has to do to right thing, I picked it up. Of course, as soon as I sat up with it in my grasp, she spotted it and accused me of stealing it. She made me scrape gum off the bottom of the desks.

A few pieces landed on my face.

When school finally ended, I was by far the one who wanted to go home the most. But I had double detention. Sighing, I walked into the room, only to find the last person I wanted to see.

Sam Puckett.

There was no one else in the room besides Mr. Howard, of course, regarding my luck lately.

I took my seat far away from her, as if that would help, and Mr. Howard left the premises.

I looked anywhere but at her face, drumming my fingers against my desk to break the heavy blanket of silence enveloping us.

After a few minutes, she moved to sit in the desk next to mine.

"Benson."

I forced myself to look at her. "Yeah?"

I never saw the slap coming. I just felt the sting of it. Not hard enough to see stars, but not light enough to be playful. I rubbed my cheek.

"What makes you think you can just… do that… and then avoid me all day?"

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd… be mad at me."

"Well, I am now!"

"I didn't mean it that way! I just thought you would-"

"Beat you to a pulp?"

"Well, partly, but also that you wouldn't talk to me or something like that."

She paused, staring at me, looking a bit confused.

"Well you never gave me the chance to talk to you in the first place… Don't be a coward, Freduchinni."

I nodded slowly. She was right. Why hadn't I just faced her?

"So… Why did you do it?"

"I already told you I'd explain to you tomorrow morning. I need your help."

"With what?"

"I really don't want to explain it if you're just going to forget again."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. But I'm sorry about this morning. I should have warned you first, or better, I should have asked you. Especially since we're not like… dating or anything-" My face flushed. "-or friends with benefits or really anything romantic at all… so yeah…" I mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"My god, Benson, you are getting me so confused. You better tell me first thing tomorrow morning why you did that, because right now it seems like you did it just because you wanted to, and no other reason."

If my blush wasn't noticeable before, it was clear as day in the moment. But I would be blushing if any girl was having this conversation with me. Wouldn't I? Or perhaps it was just that Sam and I hated each other, so this was awkward.

"No! That's not why! I swear to you, there really is a reason!"

"I hear voices!" Mr. Howard snapped, bursting into the room. He glanced at the clock.

"Ten more minutes, then get out of my sight." He hissed, then exited the room once again.

"I'm sorry-"

"For Christ's sake, Freddie. Stop apologizing. If you have a valid reason, then it's fine. It's not like we haven't kissed before."

And there it was. My actions, stripped bare to reveal the truth. I kissed Sam Puckett. We kissed. Not to get it over with, not to scam me into believing she has a twin sister (Does she?), I just… did.

It must've seemed completely random to her. But she remained mostly calm. She said it was okay. It's okay? What does that mean? That I can kiss her at anytime and she won't mind? Or that she wants to help me out? Or maybe kissing me doesn't mean anything to her. I bit my lip.

The last thought brought a wave of… what? Remorse? But why? It's just Sam. You probably wouldn't kiss her again unless something came up. I guess it's just not a big deal to her. But I can't deny that it is for me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mr. Howard slammed the door open and ordered us to leave. We didn't object.

I went ahead and notified my mother that I had gotten detention and that I was on my way home before she filed a missing person report (even though it hadn't been 48 hours. She's done it before).

I drove Sam home, even though I was terrified of being in a car and drove so carefully my arm is bruised from the punches I received.

I stopped in front her house and she looked at me.

"Thanks, Freddie."

"Not a problem."

She hesitated, staring at me. It was uncomfortable holding her gaze but I did anyway.

She sensed my discomfort and gave a quick nod.

"Alright. Don't forget to…" She trailed off.

"Okay." Is all I said.

She opened the door and jumped out, glancing at me once more before shutting the door.

I didn't look back when I drove off.

**A/N: Wow, that took longer than expected. I struggled some with this chapter, but it's finished all the while. Tell me what you think. If you have questions, concerns, or suggestions, don't be afraid to talk to me! Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I put a poll up on my page, so go vote! It's about what I should write next. Also, I just recently finished my beta reader profile, so you can check that out too. Thank you to all of my reviewers and subscribers! **

Same deal. Woke up, nobody remembered, or the Shays didn't at least. You know the drill.

But I had hope. Hope that Sam would remember. Hope that she would believe my out-of-this-world story, and would try to help me. What a wonderful luxury hope is.

Spencer was at some art museum, presenting his sculpture to some fancy pants people, so I had to drive Carly to school.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I began to drive and she fastened her seatbelt.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't mean today. I mean you've been acting funny every morning for the past few days and I just don't get it. And you and Sam keep meeting up together for whatever and… Tell me what's going on!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing! I just have been having weird dreams lately." And those dreams were beginning to mix with reality.

"Are you…?"

"Huh?"

"Are you and…"

"What?"

"Are you and Sam kissing behind my back again?"

It shocked me how spot on she was.

My throat choked up and I almost swerved off of the road. Had she seen? If so, why did she ask me?

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I asked if you and Sam were kissing again. You've been sneaking around and… I don't know. Keeping things from me. There was that morning when I was walking down the stairs and you guys stopped talking, and then you left, and then there was that time while I was getting ready you guys snuck off somewhere for a few minutes. Answer my question!"

"Carly! Why would you assume that! I mean, Sam and I hate each other, right? So why would we do something like that, let alone behind your back? And don't talk so fast, I can barely understand you!"

"I guess you're right… But why did you guys go off somewhere together?"

"God, you make it sound like we're eloping or something!" We were parked in the lot by this point in the conversation. "It's not important. C'mon, we'll be late for class!"

I hoped she didn't notice that I avoided her starting question, very cleverly if I might add.

**-Break-**

As soon as we were in the school, I ran off, grabbed Sam's wrist, and dragged her towards a janitor's closet. She was so caught off guard she didn't even resist. Carly threw her hands in the air. I kind of felt bad for her.

I shut the door behind us and locked it. She stared at me, and then punched me on my arm.

"What the hell, Benson?"

"Do you remember what I did yesterday or not?"

"Remember what…?" She asked.

All of my hope was just shredded to pieces in that moment. There was no point in this. I was going to be stuck in this loophole for the rest of my life. I was going to need elaborate tactics just to get people to remember things. Compared to this, my old life was picturesque.

I was about to storm out of the claustrophobic space when Sam grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh, wait, do you mean the kiss?"

I heard the first bell ring from behind the door. I just stared.

"You remember?"

"Uh… yes?"

I picked her up and spun her around like a child.

I set her down while the world twirled around me. Sam and I stumbled a bit, bumped into each other, then grabbed onto each other's arms for support.

When it stopped, I clutched her wrist before she could hit me again.

"What the chiz?"

"Sorry. But I need your help desperately."

"Do I need to slap you again?"

No! Just listen to me. I don't know why thi… Wait. Did you just say slap you, 'again'? When's the last time you slapped me?"

"Um, yesterday in detention?"

"What?"

She slapped me again.

She must've seen the happiness on my face again, because she said, "I swear to God, if you hug or spin me again you will be eating dirt cakes."

I glanced at my halfway outstretched arms and crossed them instead.

"Look, every day I get stuck in this thing where something bad happens to me and then everyone forgets the bad thing the next day and I always wake up in my own bed no matter what. I've explained this to you, maybe two times? Three? So I don't have the energy to answer many questions. Don't ask what."

"…"

"It's like I'm in a loophole. I don't believe in bad luck, but something dire happens to me and then no one remembers… I don't get it. It can't be Karma because I haven't done anything to deserve this…"

"Just tell me this. Are you making all of this impossible stuff up?" She asked.

"No. Not at all."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I believe you." She said.

"Wha… but… why? I mean, I thought it'd take more convincing."

"Think about it. You're dead serious, a terrible liar, and you don't have the imagination or any reasons to be making this up, or to be preaching it to me, of all people."

"True, but-"

"That and you're very skilled at convincing people." She said, thumping the side of my head.

"Only you could provide somewhat of a compliment and physically harm me simultaneously."

"Yes sir."

"Will you help me, please?"

"What's in it for me?"

I sighed. Of course, this is Sam we're talking about. I had nothing to provide. No money, no food, nothing.

"I don't have anything."

"Then forget it."

I swore I could've cried at that moment. But I didn't, and I wouldn't have even if I was alone. I just let out a stressed filled sigh and nodded my head, preparing to leave.

"Dude, I was kidding! I'm sure I can find a way for you to pay me back. But unless you plan to stay here the whole day, I suggest we go to class…? Let's just meet somewhere after school."

I smiled. This girl was awesome.

"Thank you, Sam. I mean it."

"No problemo."

"Don't hit me."

She flicked me on the head.

"That was a flick." She replied, exiting the closet.

At least she had listened to me.

**-Break-**

Once school had ended, Sam and I made excuses to Carly and then met at an ice cream place. Sam ordered a double sundae while I had nothing. I knew I'd most likely end up paying for Sam's food, but hey, at least it wouldn't be like that one time at the buffet…

"So, Sam…"

She responded with a grunt. I sighed.

"Look, I at least have to know… how did you remember detention from yesterday?"

"I don't know… It's a bit fuzzy to tell the truth. But hey, so is the rest of my past."

I pondered this. Did I persist her enough that her brain had somewhat grasped the concept?

"Maybe… you did something wrong?"

"No… and I don't believe in Karma all that much anyway… if you work hard you'll achieve, but I don't think some force of nature will just punish you for doing something 'wrong'." I said.

"Well, how do you explain this scientifically, Frednugget? How can this be logically interpreted?"

"Um-"

"Exactly. Anyway, I don't think the reason for why this is happening to you and you only is important, but I suggest you do some research if you want to find out so badly. But I'm here to help you figure out how to get you out of this."

"Fine." I grumbled. I hated it when she was so right. It just brought a pout to my face.

"Try avoiding it one day. Be really paranoid and careful about everything. Or maybe you should just go through the day believing nothing will happen to you. But you have to actually _believe_ it. I noticed how nutty you were acting. Jumping at every loud noise. Ducking or cringing when people ran past. Not to mention the spazzing during gym. You can't keep this up, Frednub."

"Nothing has happened to me today yet… I can't help but be spazzy!" I exclaimed.

"Well get over it."

"Hey look! It's that Wade kid!"

Both mine and Sam's heads turned towards the nearby voice. There was a huge bulky guy with a worn out leather jacket rolled up to his elbows, and a tattoo of a Hammerhead shark on his forearm.

With him was a guy with a smaller build, but still towering over me nonetheless, with a cigarette hanging off his lip and a piercing shaped like a dagger in his ear. They were both staring straight at me. Fantastic.

"Hey, yeah!" The bigger guy said. He sauntered towards us, his friend lolling behind.

"So you decided to show yer face in Seattle again, did ya, Wadey?"

"Gus, are you sure that's him? He looks a bit different…"

"Shut up, Storkey!" Gus said.

Storkey? That had to be a nickname for something.

"I think you've got the wrong guy. My name's not Wade." I said.

"Don't you lie to us! You ain't welcome here, kid. We told you to scram, but you didn't do it. C'mon. Let's have a go."

"Gus, I'm positive now! This isn't Wade!"

"I said shut up, Storkey!"

"Look, we'll just leave. I really don't want to… 'Have a go.'" I said.

Storkey looked at Sam with the mention of we, just noticing her.

"What's the matter? You chicken?"

"For Christ's sake, whoever the hell Wade is, if he exists, that's not him and you know it. You're just looking for a fight." Sam spoke up for the first time.

"Who'd we got here? Yer a bit too hot to be with this weak lil' mutt, don't ya think? Whattaya say you come with us, girly?"

"I'll scoop your eyeballs out with my fingernails."

"Sexy."

"Sam, don't." I said, seeing as she was about to lunge.

"Who'da thought this girl here woulda let some scrawny little thing tell 'er what 'ta do." Gus retorted.

"Trust me, that's the last thing she does." I muttered.

"Is everything alright over here, folks? There seems to be a commotion." The manager asked us, suddenly appearing behind Storkey.

The manager was a decent looking guy. Dark, short hair that looked fuzzy, not an ounce of stubble on his chin, a stomach that poked out just a bit, but I wouldn't call him fat.

"Not a problem, Charlie." Gus said. Storkey frowned.

"You okay, Stockley?" Charlie asked Storkey.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Don't worry about it. Hey, that table over there is calling for you." He said.

"Oh. Alright. Well, you be good, son. And spit that cigarette out! You don't even smoke!" Charlie said.

Storkey glared. Now that he mentions it, I hadn't seen him take a drag at all.

"Tell ya what. I ain't gonna leave without a fight, and you don't wanna be banned from here, do ya? So let's take this outside." Gus said.

"Sure." I said. Sam gave me a disbelieving look. I just nodded subtly and paid the bill.

Once we got outside, my plan was fully formed.

"I bet you couldn't outrun me." I said.

"'Scuse me?"

"I said, I bet you couldn't outrun me."

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me?"

"I'd get 'ta Jupiter and back before you coulda even blinked. And that's the farthest planet from Earth." He said.

I rolled my eyes. This guy really was an idiot.

"Actually, Gus, that'd be Pluto, but that's not technically a planet anymore, so it'd be Neptune…"

"Shut yer trap, Storkey. Why do I even hang out with you?" Gus asked, and punched him on the arm.

"You're on. Even though I probably won't win, I'm going to try just to impress my girl here." I said, gesturing to Sam. Her eyebrows rose.

"Wha-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Shh. I know you hate competition. But I want to prove to you that I'll do anything for you." I said, and couldn't hold back a twitching upturn of my lips.

Her eyes looked murderous.

"You know what? This isn't fair. How about you give me a head start? Ten seconds? That's fair, right? You're going to win anyway. Sam, how about you be a referee? Run along side me?" I proposed.

"Sure…" She said, her rage tuning down to irritation. Storkey seemed to get it, but he didn't attempt to stop it. He's too smart of a guy to be hanging around with a person like Gus.

"Yeah, yer right. You won't win anyway. Might as well give ya a bit of hope, right? How 'bout from here to Jackson Park down the street." Gus said, glancing from Storkey's face, to Sam's, then locking on mine.

"Sure. On your mark, Gus." I said.

"On yer mark…" Sam and I bent down, preparing to run.

"Get set…" We looked at each other and smiled.

"GO!" Gus shouted enthusiastically.

And Sam and I sprinted for Bushwell Plaza, the ice cream shop's next door neighbor.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing about Gus and Stockley, or 'Storkey' (Gus's nickname for him, if you didn't guess already). Sorry this took so long. School is definitely slowing me down. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Nub."

"Demon."

"Loser."

"Sadist."

"Dumbass."

"Troglodyte."

"Now you're just using big words that you know I won't understand!"

"Only because my intellect spans wider than yours!"

"Maybe in school subjects, but not in street smarts and common sense!"

Whoa, let's back up, shall we? Starting from entering Bushwell plaza…

*!*

Sam and I slammed through the glass doors and ran towards the elevator. Lewbert's shouting was somewhat a background noise compared to the blood rushing in my ears.

We tapped our feet impatiently as the elevator made its way down the cables. As soon as the doors opened, we dove in and pressed the 'Close Door' button. With no one else in the elevator, we slumped against the cool metal bar and breathed heavily, our gasps and the elevator music blending to make an atypical harmony.

It took us two minutes to realize that we hadn't punched in our floor number. Sam quickly took care of that, and we began our journey up the shaft. When the doors slid open, we bolted out and into Carly's apartment, slamming the door behind us. Spencer and Carly weren't there of course, because they had gone to see a movie.

"Do you think they'll find us?" I asked.

"Of course not. They don't know which floor we went to. They don't even know whether we live here or not." Then she kicked me.

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever call me your girlfriend again!"

"At least I came up with an idea. I was the one who got us out of that mess!"

"You got yourself out of your own mess! He was going to beat _you_ up, not me!" She said.

"Uh-huh, and what would he have done when he was finished with me? Just say 'Well, have a nice day!' and leave? I don't think so. You would have been his next victim."

"He wouldn't dare hit me! I would beat the chiz out of him!"

"He's taller and better built than you. Not to mention the weight difference. If I hadn't come up with that brilliant idea… Well, no. I wouldn't give up that easily. I would…" I trailed off.

"You would what? Try to keep him from hurting me?"

"Of course."

She paused, studying me. Then she looked away and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Psh." She muttered.

"Ugh!"

"Nub."

"Demon." 

"Loser."

"Sadist."

"Dumbass."

"Troglodyte."

"Now you're just using big words that you know I won't understand!"

"Only because my intellect spans wider than yours!"

"Maybe in school subjects, but not in street smarts and common sense!"

Déjà vu much?

I opened my mouth to strike back, but was interrupted by a very loud yawn emanating from Sam's mouth. I checked my watch. 8:00 already? No matter, it was a Friday night anyway. My mom let me go out as long as I told her the who, what, when, where, and why, sometimes including the how. So I called her, considering she thought texting was… you know what? It's too absurd to even bring it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, tell dear Ms. Benson I said hello!" Sam exclaimed from the couch.

"Shut up, Sam." I said.

"Where are you?"

"Carly's apartment."

"Why?"

"Just to hang out." 

"With who?"

"Sam and Spencer. Carly ran out to get something." Partly true, right?

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know. Ten, eleven?"

"Don't come home too late! Any later than twelve and I'm calling the police!"

"Got it."

"Love you."

"You too."

"Bye!"

I snapped my phone shut and plopped down onto the chair near the couch.

Well, Sam remembered now! But would she remember tomorrow? I was so tired of this! I needed to end it!

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily.

"Do you think you'll remember this day tomorrow?"

"Ugh, is this all you talk about now?"

"It ruined my life!"

"Yeah, right. Like you even had one. Or an exciting one at that." She retorted.

"You know, Sam? I'm not sure if you're pessimistic or just inconsiderate, but either way, I'll get myself out of whatever the hell I'm stuck in by myself. And if there is no getting out, well hey! At least it's better than my old life. No. If I don't put a stop to this, so help me, I will just end my life."

I stood abruptly. She was sitting up now. Maybe those words were uttered out of pure anger or frustration. Maybe I was bluffing.

But there was always the possibility that I wasn't.

I hated this. Being so stiff while doing the simplest things. Afraid something bad could happen to me at any moment. I wouldn't want to live the rest of my life like this. I wouldn't make it public, I wouldn't make it painful for me or my friends and family. I would leave them a little… note or something. Maybe this was over thinking a passing thought.

"Freddie…"

"Maybe I should just go."

"But…"

"But what Sam?"

"You can't commit…"

"Suicide?" I suppressed the shiver creeping up my spine.

"Yes!"

"It'd be better than my old life, now wouldn't it?"

"I was joking, Freddie!"

"Really? Because I wasn't laughing."

"Don't give up yet! Please! You can still try to stop it!" She cried.

"Oh, I haven't given up on myself, or my hope that I will get out of this. No, I've given up on you."

That shut her up. But I didn't feel satisfaction. Good ol' Freddie Benson felt guilty, because that's just how he is. But I didn't say sorry. If I did, I would be giving up the argument. I'd be telling her it's okay to say those things to me, in some sense.

Instead, I left the room. I went into my boring apartment, where everything was so neat and protective.

But I didn't feel safe at all. I didn't feel safe anywhere.

Because lurking just around the corner, were more horrible things that would happen to me. Each day, sucked into the same rut of despair. Some not so bad, some terrible. If I could have one wish, what would it be?

I think you can guess.

**A/N: Okay, so it took me forever to update, and on top of that,. This chapter is pretty short. But I promise you, I will update within a week. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so who watched iDo? Right in the middle of the premiere of it, I saw the iStart a Fanwar promo, and I flipped out. I'm so excited! I swear, if he doesn't choose Sam, I will be disgusted with the show… mostly. But if you have any information on the movie, please **_**don't**_** tell me, because I want it to be a surprise. Thanks!**

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of helplessness. I was basically on my own now, no? I kind of just tossed Sam into a wastebasket and walked away, huh? My only hope, gone. Idiot, Freddie!

I could've tried one of Sam's tricks, I knew. But I was overwhelmed with a sense of exhaustion for whatever reason. 8 hours of sleep was enough for me, so I didn't know what it was. Maybe I was going crazy… Ha.

And I started to laugh. I laughed throughout my whole morning routine, I laughed as I greeted my mother, and I laughed as I left 3D…err, 3H. Yep, definitely insane. But I stopped laughing as I paused outside of the Shay's apartment.

Every morning since my bad luck began, I had been going there. Maybe I shouldn't… no. I shouldn't. It would make for awkward moments with Sam and cause Carly to get confused and ask questions I didn't want to answer.

But if I just apologized to her, would she accept? Would she help me some more? I really did need to get out of this mess. It was getting old.

What if Sam wasn't even there and I was freaking out over nothing? Besides, I could always come up with things by myself. I was not clueless.

But today was iCarly rehearsal. Saturdays and Wednesdays, leaving one day in between each rehearsal, and on Wednesday was iCarly, which left two days until the next rehearsal. **(A/N: Not sure if this is true.)**

Just my luck, ha-ha, the door opened and there stood Carly. I shoved my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out the first thing my fingers could grasp. I jabbed the object out towards her, and she stared at it, dumbfounded.

A pencil.

"Um…?" 

"You forgot it. You know, before. When we did our homework together. Like a month ago or something? I kept telling myself to bring it to you, but I continued to forget, and… yeah. So here"

"Uh, thanks Freddie… but I really don't recall leaving a pencil at your house... In fact when you help me with my homework, I just use one of your pencils…"

"Oh, well that's weird. I definitely remember you leaving this at my house."

"But isn't it a bit irrelevant that you bring it back to me?"

She had a point there.

"Well, I'm not going to judge what may or may not be important to a person." I said.

"Mm-hmm. Well, thanks." She said, taking the pencil.

"No problem. So where are you going?"

"Actually, I was heading over to your place. We have to meet a girl who wants to be on iCarly at the Groovy Smoothie. She claims that she's our true number one fan, and wants to duel with Mandy."

"Not another Mandy."

"Unfortunately. But we have to go. Sam's already waiting for us there."

My stomach twisted into a knot at the sound of Sam's name. I guess this would be our confrontation.

I followed Carly downstairs to my truck, which we climbed inside of. A big storm was brewing, and the rain was already beginning to come down. Carly sang along to a song on the radio that she liked, and I drove in nervousness.

And then I ran out of gas. People may be forgetting the unfortunate events that happen to me, but my car won't forget how much gas I use. I pulled over as the needle rested on the E and sighed.

"Damn it." I said.

"Uh-oh. Is there a gas station nearby?"

"I think so. Will you help me push?" 

"Yeah, sure." Carly replied.

We got out and pushed the truck very slowly along the side of the road until we reached a gas station, which took a good twenty minutes. We gassed up and I gave Carly my jacket to warm her up a bit. We were soaked to the bone. I guessed that this was my unlucky event of the day.

We arrived shortly after, and I fumbled with the keys to lock the car. Soon we were through the doors, and I spotted Sam right away. Her face was blank, not murderous, so I figured that was good. Then I noticed the girl next to her.

The first thought that came to my head: Beautiful.

She had long, straight, caramel-blonde hair that ended just at the middle of her stomach. Her hair looked perfect with a half heart-shaped, half round-ish face, with chocolate brown eyes that allured me, along with a full set of lips. Her skin was pale, but I never really cared for tans.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Quit your drooling. Jesus, where does a girl get a bust like that?" Carly sighed. "Let's go say hi."

I sat on the opposite side of the girl after buying my blueberry blitz, along with Carly's berry berry banana. She turned towards me and smiled, revealing a set of white teeth. Although not perfectly straight like an actor's, she was definitely post-braces. I noticed flecks of hazel and light brown in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Reyna. Reyna Parker." **(A/N: I took the name from the book, Siren, by Tricia Rayburn, though it's spelt Raina, and her last name isn't Parker.)**

"Reyna? That's a peculiar name." Carly said.

"Well, my real name is Heather, but I prefer my middle name."

"Ah. Well sorry we're late. There was an incident." Was all Carly said.

"No worries."

"Great, now we're all acquainted. Can we cut to the chase?" Sam said bluntly.

"Sure." Reyna replied without a moment's hesitation. Sam looked irritated. "I actually came here for my little sister- the one who wants a 'duel'- who has a cold. I can practice with you guys today if you want. Jenna told me that your rehearsals are on Mondays and Saturdays…"

"Right. Well, that sounds fine. But she'll be okay to come on the show?" Carly asked. 

"Yeah, she'll definitely be better by Wednesday. She wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Good. Thanks a lot, Reyna!" Carly said.

"No problem. So I'm no expert like Jenna, but I have watched your show. You guys are hilarious! I could never be that funny." Reyna said, gesturing towards Carly and Sam.

"Aw, thank you." Carly said, nudging Sam with her shoe.

"Yep. Thanks."

"And the special effects… I guess that's you. Really, really awesome job, Freddie." She said to me.

"Uh, yeah… thanks." I said, my gaze fixated on the straw of my smoothie. No Freddie, don't let your face flush!

"So, Rayna. Why don't you tell us about yourself." Carly proposed politely. Sam rolled her eyes. I knew that Reyna noticed, but she didn't say anything, or even look slightly affected.

"Oh, well I play soccer, and I paint, and… sing a little bit. But I don't think I'm that good." She rushed. "I work at Holland's… the movie theater."

"That's cool! You mean you don't model?"

"Ha, no. I don't think I could. You and Sam are the ones who should be models."

"Nuh-uh. But thank you." Carly gushed.

"Yuh-huh! Don't you think so, Freddie?" Reyna asked.

My eyes snapped up from the table to look at Reyna, then Carly, then Sam. I kept my gaze on Carly when I started.

"Yes." I moved my gaze to Sam. "I really do."

Sam kept her eyes trained on her hands resting on the table. Was she… blushing? No. Just the light.

**-Break-**

"And we're clear." I mumbled. After many glares, sighs, eye rolls, and snide remarks directed at either Reyna or me, we were finally finished with the webcaast.

"Great show, guys."

"Yeah… um, maybe I should be getting home." Reyna said.

"Why don't you stay for a drink or something?" Carly asked, shooting Sam a look.

"No, it's fine, my mother will be worried."

"Well okay. See you later, Reyna!" Carly said.

"Bye Carly! Bye Sam! Bye Freddie!" She chirped.

"See you, Reyna." I replied.

Sam said nothing.

Reyna stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, and her face disappeared from my line of sight as the doors closed.

Then, after about five seconds, the power went out.

We could here Reyna's voice drifting up the shaft. "This would only happen to me!"

"Hang on, Reyna! We'll get a mechanic right away!" Carly shouted, dialing on her cell phone.

"You have the dancing mechanic's number in your phone?" Sam asked.

"We need him quite a lot."

We waited about ten seconds, before she snapped the phone shut.

"I forgot I only have his home phone number. And the phones are obviously down. I'll go get Spencer. Hang in there Reyna!" Carly said, and she ran out of the room.

"Reyna, can you hear me right now?" I whispered. No reply.

"Sam. Can I talk to you?" 

No reply from her either.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I'm just-"

"I cannot believe that _you're_ apologizing to _me_." She said softly.

"What?"

"You were right. I mean… I understand that you're going through some… messed up chiz. And I shouldn't have tried to keep you from, like, confiding in me or whatever. I thought about if I were in your position and… I think you're handling it better than I ever would, because you are calmer and more patient. I know I'm the only one you can go to about this, so… yeah. I actually kind of thought you were angry at me. And that never happens. So I didn't know what to do."

"Well, thank you Sam. And I wasn't. mad at you, I was just freaking out, and I had no one to turn to. I felt guilty about the things I said to you. The truth is, I sort of need you right now." I muttered.

She smiled a little bit, but didn't speak. We both sat on bean bag chairs next to one another and stared at the dark wall. We could barely see our hands in front of our faces.

"She's pretty, huh?" Sam murmured.

"Who?"

"Reyna."

"Um-"

"I know you think so too. You can't hide it, you nub. You've been drooling over her since you walked through the doors of the Groovy Smoothie. I'm sure she's noticed too. She's been checking you out for quite a while as well; especially when you walked in drenched and your shirt totally clung to you."

"And you noticed this shirt thing, as well?"

"It was hard not to." She said, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you have against her?" I asked, my face burning.

"She's just…" She paused. "I don't know. Something just irks me about her. Maybe she's too nice? Too perfect?"

"I doubt she's perfect." I said.

"Why? She totally is."

"Because. When I first met Carly I thought she was perfect. But now I know that she has the bad habit of shuffling around when it gets too quiet, and that her left thumb is really fat compared to her other fingers, and that she's terrible at sports. It's because of her that I learned that perfect doesn't exist for humans. It's unachievable."

"Well… okay, Mr. Smarty pants. If perfect was 'achievable' for people, she would be the definition of it." She replied.

"I still don't see why you hate her."

"Just because!"

'Cause that makes perfect sense and a- Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a dumb dork. Dude! I just realized. Nothing bad happened to you yesterday!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, actually. Yeah, something did."

"What?"

"I came home and ordered from some Asian joint on the corner. Bad sushi. I threw up almost all night, and my mom called the place. Turns out one of the employees made some extra sushi a few weeks ago and boxed it. Some guy found it and mistook it for fresh sushi, and they delivered it to me."

"Aw, nasty. Nothing worse than bad sushi. Except maybe rancid foreign chocolate." She said, and laughed. "Pretty convenient Missy won the cruise thingy, huh?"

"Ha, yeah. It is." I said, playing with the stitching in the beanbag chair as I blushed.

Suddenly, the power came back on. We both squinted as lights we weren't adjusted to flickered, then lit up the room. We heard the elevator move and then the front door closing. Carly bounded up the stairs and into the studio.

"The power is back on, you guys!" She cheered.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam muttered.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for letting us know, Carly." I replied. She moved over to us and plopped in a beanbag chair.

"So, what did I miss?"

**Well there you go, as promised. I understand if you don't like Reyna, she's getting in the way of Freddie and Sam, correct? But she takes an important role in the future, and she's pretty cool. And I'm a total Seddie shipper, so I would never put them together. A little jealousy from Sam never hurt though, no? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

"One cappuccino please." I said to the lady behind the counter.

"Yes sir."

Sam and I were in a Smartbucks coffeehouse, one member of our group absent.

"Where's Carly again?" I asked Sam.

"She stayed after school for math tutoring."

"I could've helped her."

"I guess you've just gotten too annoying for her." She said in a nonchalant fashion.

"Here you go, sir. $4.90 will be your total." The woman said, her smile stretched wide.

I paid up only to have my coffee snatched right off the counter by Sam. She walked away adding cream from a little container. I sighed.

"Sorry, but do you think I could have one more of those?"

"Sure."

"Aw, c'mon could you move it already?" An impatient man said about 2 people behind me in line. Sam thumped him on the head on the way past.

I gave the woman my money again, and gladly strode off with my drink, taking my seat across from Sam at the table. I added sugar and milk to my coffee and took a sip.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her. She didn't reply. Instead, she pulled out a piece of paper and asked a worker for a pen, which they obliged to. She unfolded the paper and slid it over to me.

"Write down everything that's happened to you so far since the bad luck started." She told me.

"Okay…?"

**Day 1: Car crash**

**Day 2: Fumigation**

**Day 3: Tech cart ruined**

**Day 4: Little, unimportant things (i.e. Shirt ripping, zipper breaking, double detention, Gatorade spill, getting punched in the stomach, etc.)**

**Day 5: Ambush from tough guys**

**Day 6: Car running out of gas**

**Day 7 (today): Nothing yet.**

"Why am I doing this?" I asked.

"Let me see."

I handed it over and as she began to carefully scrutinize the paper.

I drank in the smell of freshly ground coffee beans, the buzz of people talking around me, the soft orange walls, the warmth of my cappuccino. I was so content, not even worrying of might come to face me that day. I suppose I was getting used to it.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, when the man Sam thumped walked over to us.

"Did you thump me back there? I outta report you to those police officers sitting over yonder." He said to Sam. A vein was popping out of his neck, and he had a tattoo running down the length of his arm- a snake wrapped around a dagger.

"You drink your coffee _black_?" Sam asked, her tongue pushing its way through her lips in disgust.

"Hey, it was an accident, she didn't mean to, okay?" I said.

"You want to start something, kid?" He asked, getting up in my face. It was so uncomfortable that I backed out of my chair and against the wall.

"Not really." I replied calmly. On the inside I was a nervous wreck.

"Are you calling me a fool?"

"W-no! Where did you even get that from?" I asked frantically.

"I'm gonna-" He stopped as Sam's shoe shot up right between his legs. He let out a groan of pain and crumpled to his knees. She walked around to my side and kneed him in the face, sending blood gushing form his nose.

"Sam!" I said. I saw police officers running towards us.

"Did you just assault this man?" An officer asked Sam. She rolled her head back, knowing what was coming.

"No, officer, I did it. Sorry, I have a bit of a short temper." I said. Sam looked at me, surprised.

"Is that so. Well, unfortunately, we'll have to take you downtown and you'll have to stay until one of your parents comes."

"Oh no, my mom's gonna freak!" I moaned, dropping my head.

"But he didn't-" Sam started.

"I don't need handcuffs. I'll cooperate, officers. Sam, go home." I interrupted.

"But…"

"Thanks."

The ride there was nerve racking. I had never been in so much trouble before, nor had I ever been in a cop car. I was so ashamed that I ducked at every stop light, not wanting to be seen by other drivers.

We arrived at the station and we went inside. I was so scared, I just wanted to scream and convulse and run out of that building without looking back.

I didn't of course.

"You have one phone call. Is your mother available?"

"Oh… she's going to flip out."

"Well, you could always call your father."

"Well, actually… he's uh… I think I'll just call my mother."

I dialed in her number and bit my lip. I was so dead.

"Hello?"

"Mom…?"

"Sweetie, where in the world are you calling from?"

"Listen… there's been an incident."

"An incident?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright? Are you injured? Delusional? In danger? In the hospital? S-"

"No, none of those! I'm… I'm in juvy, mom."

"WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry! I need you to pick me up! Please, I'll explain when you come here, okay?"

"Oh no, Sam is rubbing off on you! I told you-"

"Just come soon, please." I hung up the phone.

"Come sit in here, just until your mom comes. There won't be a court case unless the man sues; your mother will just have to pay a fine. The man also has the right to press charges."

I didn't answer, just went into the cell, discomfort flaring up in me as the doors shut and he clicked the lock. I turned around slowly, relieved to find it empty. I sat on the bed and brought my knees to my chest, chewing my lip so hard it started to bleed.

Would my mom murder Sam? Or the man with the black coffee? Or the entire human population? Would this go on my permanent record? Would I not go to college? Get a crappy job flipping burgers, living in a worn down apartment?

Oh wait. This wouldn't even be remembered tomorrow. This wouldn't even have happened tomorrow, at least in the officers' eyes. And my mom's. And the black coffee man's.

The thought comforted me more, and I just let myself daydream. Daydream of getting out of this mess, of living a normal life again.

Just then I heard the door to my cell slide open. I stood abruptly and saw my mom standing there. She ran to me, squeezing me in a vice grip.

"Freddie!" She exclaimed.

Boy, was I looking forward to our ride home.

"What happened?

"Well,-"

"Did it have to do with Sam?"

"N-"

"Don't lie!"

"I-"

"Oh dear God, my son has become a delinquent!"

"MOM!" I shouted. Her mouth snapped shut and she glanced at me from the driver's side of the car. She swallowed, took a deep breath, and flipped the visor down to block the beam of sunlight from hitting her eyes.

"Please, let me talk. I'm sorry. I lost my temper I guess… Sam had nothing to do with it." Why was I lying for her? Maybe because she had gone to juvy so many times, I figured it'd be nice to save her once.

"But you're always so calm! Like the color blue." She said with pursed lips. I almost laughed.

"Blue?"

"My yoga instructor says that blue is a calm color, but it's also very vibrant. I instantly thought of you, sweetie."

"Uh, okay… So, am I grounded?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. No electronics, no leaving the house besides school, and you come home straight after school every day for a month. No iCarly this week." She said sternly.

"Fair enough." She wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

"Good, now when we get home, I want you to scrub all of the juvy germys off of you…" I tuned her out at looked through the glass of my window. We were nearing Bushwell plaza.

"…wash rags." My mom finished.

"Can I please just stop by Carly's just to check up with everyone?"

"Fine. You have ten minutes."

"Thank you." I said, and fled from the car. I checked my phone as I climbed into the elevator and found a large number of calls and texts from Sam, Carly, and Spencer. I checked over the frantic texts and willed the elevator to move faster. Once it opened up, I burst through and knocked on 8C's door breathlessly.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck. I stumbled back, clearly not expecting this.

"Carly, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought you'd like die or something!"

I laughed. "Die?"

She pulled away and hit my arm. "You know what I mean." She said. I actually didn't, but I wasn't stupid enough to push the subject further.

"I have ten minutes to talk to you guys."

"Well, what are you waiting for, come in! Give us the deets!" Sam shouted. As I walked inside, she narrowed her eyes, and I knew she'd want to see me in private.

"What happened?" Spencer shouted in my face. I sighed.

"I'm sure Sam told you what I did. But he's not suing or pressing charges because my mom kind of scared him-"

"So she _is_ good for something!" Sam said. I glared at her.

"-and now I'm grounded." I finished. Spencer seemed a bit disappointed with my drab story and went back to cooking dinner. Carly nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Sorry, Freddie. At least you're not in any big trouble." She chimed, and went back to go help Spencer with making the food.

I just loved their everlasting enthusiasm and sympathy.

Sam grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs. She propelled me into the studio and slammed the door behind her, locking it.

"What the _hell_, Benson?"

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"You mean save your ass from going to juvy, _again_?"

"Yeah!"

"Because… I… didn't want to, uh, bail you out again…" I said nervously, shuffling my feet.

"Liar." She accused.

"Nuh-uh!" 

"Don't forget that you're a terrible liar." She said. "What's the real reason?"

"I… I don't know. I guess I…felt bad for you? I always just watch you get arrested instead of sticking up for you. Plus, nobody will remember this but you. I had nothing to lose. But you do." I murmured. Her gaze was fixed intently on me.

"There was no… self benefit? You did that for me?" She asked.

"Well… yeah."

She reached her arm up and rubbed the back of her neck, glancing at the wall right next to the door. Then she lolled her head back around to look at me. She stepped forward and hugged me.

It took me by total surprise. Even more so than Carly's embrace did. I looked down at her and she wasn't meeting my eyes. Then she pulled away. She kicked me in the shin. I winced, but didn't bend over or cry out. She scowled.

"Thanks." She muttered. Then she pulled out the paper I had written on earlier. She handed it to me and gave me a pen.

"Write down whether they were major or minor, and the effect of the events. Then see if there's any relevance." She instructed. I nodded and placed the paper on my tech cart so I'd have a surface to write on.

**Day 1: Car crash - Major**

**Effect: My mom's death.**

**Day 2: Fumigation – Minor**

**Effect: Had to stay at the Shay's apartment**

**Day 3: Tech cart ruined - Major**

**Effect: Wouldn't b able to do iCarly for a while**

**Day 4: Little, unimportant things (i.e. Shirt ripping, zipper breaking, double detention, Gatorade spill, getting punched in the stomach, etc.) - Minor**

**Effect: Fatigue, a scar on my permanent record, pain, humiliation…**

**Day 5: Ambush from tough guys – Major**

**Effect: The both of us could have gotten seriously hurt**

**Day 6: Car running out of gas – Minor**

**Effect: Getting to the Groovy Smoothie later than expected**

**Day 7 (today): Arrested for public assault – Major**

**Effect: A terrible experience, a fine to pay, put in danger of being sued (all of these being temporary except for the first)**

I handed it back to her. She glanced at it, and then put it in her pocket.

"You need to be heading back. We'll do more work on this later." She said, and left the room. I followed her with my eyes and that's when I realized what she was staring at earlier while rubbing her neck.

The spot where I kissed her.

**A/N: Okay, so that took forever to update, and I apologize. I'll make it up to you! The next chapter is an important one, so make sure to read it and review it! Oh, please review this chapter too. (: Sorry this was updated about three times… I messed up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Day until iStart a Fan War! I'm ditching my school dance for it… kind of lame, but I'm positive that the dance would be nothing that would be of any interest to me. I took forever to update… again. School has been making me very busy. You've been getting a bit too many apologies from me but… Sorry. (: Onward with the story!**

I tapped my pencil against my head as my math teacher went over the homework from last night… again and again.

So many kids kept asking for demonstrations of problems, and she was too nice to say no. Just ten more minutes until lunch. Then Sam and I could meet and go over the paper I had written… Or wait. Carly would prove to be a problem, wouldn't she?

I was so tired of making excuses to sneak off with Sam. I was sick of sneaking off at all. I wish we could just sit down at our lunch table, spread out the paper, put up our backpacks to block passing students from seeing what we were up to.

Well sorry, toleration limit, but I'm afraid you'll have to get over it. What was this? So bored that I'm talking to my-

I lost grip on my pencil and it shot into my eye. I suppressed a cry of complaint and my hand flew up to cover the throbbing.

Ouch.

The bell rang and I gladly fled the classroom, throwing my binder into my backpack and heaving it over my shoulder, hurrying off to the bathroom.

I was splashing water on my face when I heard a voice.

"Freddie."

I jumped, water flying to the tiled floor, splashing onto my clothes, and I spun around, slipping, but just barely catching myself by gripping the sink behind me.

Before me, stood our school's principal, Ted Franklin. I can't say I wasn't surprised to see him, even though the voice who called my name was deep and definitely belonged to a man.

"Principal Franklin… what… what do you… why are you…"

"Come with me, if you would, Freddie. You're not in trouble." He interrupted. I tentatively nodded and let him lead me outside.

I followed him all the way to the Teacher's lounge, which we entered without an explanation.

He stopped in front of a counter and took out… food? If Principal Franklin's ideal lunch was green peppers, cheese, raw eggs, and bacon, then… well… I'll be damned.

"Do you remember that night that your mother had me over for dinner?" He asked me. I saw the uneasiness flash across his eyes and remembered how treacherous that had turned out.

"Yes." I replied.

"Those omelets your mother made? Do you know how to make them?"

"Um… I think so. Why?"

"Let me tell you a little secret. I'm a terrible cook. I can't even make cereal too well. Does the milk go first or the cereal? That aside, I would really appreciate if you could make me one… just very quickly. I'll… I'll… offer you a toaster?" He said hopefully.

"Uh, well, I-I don't know…. I should probably…" I started.

"It has a very powerful heater! Your toast will be done in just a single minute!"

I raised my gaze to his and saw the pleading look he was giving me. I puffed out my cheeks in frustration and exhaled. I look at the wall to my left, and when my glance strayed over to him, he looked like a whipped puppy.

"Fine. But, there's no stove."

Principal Franklin broke out into a broad grin and gestured to my right. I turned my head and a sparkling stove was wedged in between wooden counters.

"How did you…? Is that even allowed?" I asked.

"It is while I'm principal. Go on. I wouldn't want you to miss your lunch." I rolled my eyes and approached the stove, turning it on midway.

"Skillets?" I asked.

"Top cabinet."

What was this, a kitchen? I retrieved a skillet and while it heated up I mixed together the eggs with a whisk on the counter. Once that was done, I added the green peppers, cheese, and bacon to the mixture. I looked at Principal Franklin expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"PAM?"

"Pam?"

"PAM. The spray that makes the food not stick to the pan." I said. I was way too nice.

"Oh, PAM!" He exclaimed, removing it from the bag. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

I took the can and sprayed some onto the sizzling pan. Then I poured the mixture in and let it cook for a bit. I turned around to see Principal Franklin holding out a glass of water for me. I took it and smiled half-heartedly at him. I sipped the water contently until Principal Franklin spoke.

"Meet me after school tomorrow for your toaster. I really do appreciate this, Freddie." He said, wide grin aglow.

I turned around and placed my water down. "You can keep your toaster. It wasn't much trouble." You just cost me some discovery on my… condition?

"But I insist-"

"No, thank you. My mother would find some reason to not take it into the house anyway." I said. I leaned back against the counter, and knocked over my water. It sloshed to the side, soaking the counter and stove.

"Ah! I'm sorry." I said quickly, locating a dishtowel and wiping furiously at the stove.

"Leave it, it's just water. It'll evaporate." He said nonchalantly. I kept wiping anyway.

"Freddie, it's okay, really." Principal Franklin said, and he was beside me, grabbing my wrist so I dropped the towel. He let go and gave me a gentle smile.

"Ted! Ted? Where are you? Are you in the lounge?"

Sam.

Principal Franklin looked toward the door, then at me. "Freddie, I'm afraid you're going to have to come outside with me. I'm not permitted to leave you in here alone."

"Alright." I replied, following him out with a sigh.

"Sam? What is it?" He asked.

Sam's gaze leapt from Principal Franklin to me. She gave me a confused look, and then leaned to the side, trying to see into the teacher's lounge. When she failed, she turned back to the principal.

"I threw Peeps- you know, fluffy, sugar coated things- at the substitute last period, so she sent me to you. You were taking forever though, and I was starving, so I went to find you." She said. Principal Franklin sighed and gave her a look, to which she returned with a wide-blue-eyed stare.

"How many times have I told you, the substitutes are not here so you can… Do you smell that? It smells like something's-" His voice died in his throat and he quickly spun on his heel, throwing open the lounge door. Smoke billowed in his face and Sam and I joined him in a chorus of coughs.

I stepped inside for a moment, just to survey, and saw a bright, flickering flash of orange and yellow over by the stove. .

The omelet? How had an omelet set on fire from being left on the stove too long? Burning, yes, but a fire? No. Something else must have started it, but I couldn't quite think of-

The dishtowel.

I face-planted into my palms and cursed myself. The smoke stung my tearing eyes, made my lungs burn. I turned to the door but could barely make out anything beyond the thick haze of smoke. I thought I'd have to feel my way out when I felt a tugging at the hem of my shirt and turned to find Sam standing there, trying to get me to leave.

I nodded and we turned tail, running out the door and down the hall. I stopped halfway and she gave me an irritated, rushed look as I pulled the fire alarm. She relaxed and we fled the building, joining all of the groaning students proceeding to the outdoor gym field.

**-Break-**

Kids were rowdy at first. Chattering away like crazy, ignoring teachers' commanding shouts. After ten minutes, they began to complain. After twenty, a few concerned glances were flashing towards the school. After thirty minutes, everyone knew something was up, and they were murmuring and asking their teachers what was wrong.

Sam and I were called up to Principal Franklin's front office. I felt eyes boring into my back, and I was uneasy. Sam strode with the confidence she had always contained; not caring what people thought, as usual.

We sat down before Principal Franklin, and he stared at us gravely. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably for the minute we sat in silence until he sighed.

"This wasn't your fault, Freddie. Obviously it wasn't yours either, Sam. Are you two all right? You didn't breathe in too much smoke, did you? Do your lungs feel strained, compressed, pressured? Does it hurt to inhale?"

"None of the above." Sam replied.

"Same." I said.

He nodded slightly. Then he described the damage.

"Practically all around the stove. The walls, the wooden counters, the cabinets… All scorched on my account. But thank you so much, Freddie, for pulling the fire alarm. I'm afraid I was too horrified to do so."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Principal Franklin pressed the button to activate the PA system and spoke into the microphone.

"All clear. Students, return to class, Teachers, stay out of the teacher's lounge. Everyone please avoid entered the main office under any circumstances. The front gate will be open for your access." He said, and then took his finger off the button.

"You're dismissed. Go to class, please." Principal Franklin said with a sigh. He rubbed his face, and then got to his feet. He followed us out the door and we saw caution tape bordering the perimeter of the lounge's entrance.

We left the office, and I started towards my class, when Sam grabbed my wrist. I turned around and she began to pull me.

"Sam! Where are you taking me?" I asked.

She said nothing, instead led me to the exit door, pushed it open, and strode to the front gate, leading out of the school.

"Sam!" I stopped. "I am not ditching class!" I cried, twisting against her grip.

"Will anyone remember tomorrow? No. Will it still be on your record tomorrow? No. Will we get caught?" She laughed. "No."

"But-"

"These things that are happening to you have started to become dangerous. As cheesy as it sounds, someone seriously could get hurt. The sooner we work on this, the better. I have some stuff I have to show you. "She said. I sighed, glanced around, then reluctantly followed her out.

"You can let go of me now." I retorted. She shook her head.

"Not until you can't run."

"You're cutting off circulation in my wrist." I whined. She sighed.

"You complain more than the average person. Here." She slid her hand down into mine and gripped tightly, her face hinting at irritation. Sarcasm dripped in her voice. "Better?"

"Whatever." I said, my cheeks flaming.

She led me to the Groovy Smoothie and I sat down at a table. Not surprisingly, she didn't join me right away, and went to order a Marvelous Mango.

Once she joined me, she took the list of my bad luck occurrences and spread it out in front of us. I saw a long arrow pointing to each 'major' and 'minor' written on the paper. I then saw the pattern. Major. Minor. Major. Minor. On and on.

"Huh." I said, studying the paper some more.

I jotted down today's event with the pencil Sam provided.

**Day 8: Started fire in Teacher's Lounge **

**Effect: …?**

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"Well… it could be major. We could've gotten hurt. But it could be minor, too. Only a portion of the lounge was burned, no one was hurt, and…" She trailed off, staring behind me. I turned.

I was greeted by warm brown eyes, a half smile, and light hair… all inches from my face. I jumped, and she straightened out, laughing.

"R-Reyna?"

"Yes, sir. Nice to see you here… once again." She chirped. I glanced at Sam, but she only gaped at Reyna. What? Spinach in her teeth or something? Right, because every teenager eats spinach.

Then what?

I turned back around to face her. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"Great. I see you ditched school as well. You two on a date?" Her face fell a bit, but her smile remained, spinachless.

"Wha- No! It's not… We're not-"

"I like your shirt, Reyna." Sam interrupted. Her tone indicated more of a 'Leave us alone.' then a compliment.

Reyna glanced down at her yellow cheetah print tank top. She gave a blazing grin. "Thanks, Sam."

Reyna wasn't a ditz. I could see the constant speculating look in her eyes. Now they were fiery, and yet she smiled. No doubt trying to tick Sam off. She'd heard the tone of Sam's voice, and she hadn't misinterpreted it. What was with this feud between them?

"Well, I think maybe I should go. I didn't mean to interrupt you two." Reyna said, smile plastered to her face.

"So soon?" Sam drawled. I glared at her.

"You don't have to leave. We're not on a-"

"Really, it's fine. See you, Freddie. Bye Sam. You guys have fun." She said plainly. The smile wiped from her face before she had turned all the way around.

"Sam!" I hissed, once she was far enough away. "Why are you-"

I was cut off by a whack in the head.

"Ow!"

"You_ idiot_! How could you not notice? Your bad luck for day 6! Your car ran out of gas. What did Reyna just say to us?"

"She said hi…"

"No. She said 'Nice to see you… once again.' And she didn't react to you knowing her name. She could've just known you from iCarly, but how would you know her? She _remembers_, Freddie."

I gaped at her. She was right. How could Reyna have remembered anything after my bad luck incident? She shouldn't have even remembered meeting me!

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. The table next to ours turned to look at us.

I turned and stared at Reyna, who was talking and laughing with her friend.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no idea. We need to test her. Ask her questions without sounding suspicious." She replied calmly. "Or, you need to. Go up to her."

"But-"

"If you want to know why she remembers, then go. Just test what she remembers."

I sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. I stood and strolled over to her table, trying not to give away a confused expression.

Why does she remember?

"Hey, Reyna, I uh, just wanted to make sure you made it home all right on Saturday. I never got to say a final goodbye after you finally got out of that elevator, and it was raining-"

"Wait, you remember that?" Reyna asked.

"Remember what?"

"Me getting stuck in the elevator."

"Why wouldn't I? Why do _you_ remember meeting me at all?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Reyna's friend asked. We ignored her.

"Why wouldn't I remember meeting you?" Reyna countered.

"Because… I… I'm-"

"Stuck in a continuous loop of bad luck?" Reyna asked so quietly, I could barely hear.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open in a wide O. I stumbled back but stopped myself, then recomposed myself, pinching myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I reassured myself and calmed down. Then I spoke.

"I call it a vortex."

**A/N: So… You like? Yes, Reyna is stuck in the same vortex as Freddie. More details in the next chapter! Congrats to clawx2 for guessing this! Brownie points for you… :P Review! Please. (: Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm on my second can of Sprite and ready to rock and roll! Thank you to all of my reviewers, don't ever stop, you are my motivation! **

I couldn't begin to tell you the utter shock that came over me when I discovered Reyna and I were in this together. I was actually having trouble breathing, and to tell the truth, it seemed like she wasn't doing so good, either, considering her dead pale skin.

Reyna slowly stood and excused herself. Her friend looked so confused, I almost felt bad for her. But there was no time for that. We needed to talk right away. Her friend called after her as we made our way back to Sam. We didn't even look at each other. Or, at least, I didn't look at her. I just focused my gaze on Sam and tried not to think about anything.

We reached the table, and I grabbed Sam's arm, looking down at her. She might've sensed my urgency, or she might've just known something was wrong in the first place because Reyna was with me, but she stood and walked out the door with us.

"What's going on?" Sam asked once we were walking down the sidewalk, me in the middle.

"We're both in the vortex! She's stuck in the same loop hole thingy as me! She has bad luck every day too! And no one remembers! And-" I exploded.

"Whoa, whoa! What?" Sam interrupted.

"How come she knows? Can she remember?" Reyna asked.

"Okay, slow down!" Sam snapped. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Well, Reyna is also stuck in the bad luck vortex, or loop, or whatever you want to call it, and we can both remember things after the other's bad luck events. We haven't really had a chance to discuss it yet…"

Sam was silent for a few moments, taking it all in. Then she looked at Reyna, and opened her mouth, as if to say, 'Really?' but thought better of it and closed it again.

"How long have you been stuck in it, Freddie?" Reyna asked.

I then realized with horror that I had no idea. I had lost track. How long _had_ it been? I looked to Sam, and without looking up from the sidewalk, she spoke.

"Today's day eight, but considering your bad luck started last Monday, it's been a week."

"Hey, me too!" Reyna exclaimed. She seemed more… excited than freaked out. _I_ was the one who was freaked out.

"Reyna, you should write out a list of the things that have happened to you, and we can meet up tomorrow and compare. Or later today. Whichever works for you. My bad luck has already happened." I said.

"Mine hasn't. But that's no problem. Here's my number, give me yours and I'll call you later." Reyna scrawled out her digits on a piece of paper she dug out of her purse, and handed it to me. I wrote my number on her provided paper and gave it back to her.

"I'm really excited to have met someone else-" She was cut off by a ringing phone. She fished her cell out of her back pocket and opened it.

"Hello? …Yeah. No, she went home, I'm with some of my other friends… No I didn't ditch her! …You've never met them. … Freddie and Sam." She turned bright red at what the person on the other end said next. "No! Of course not! … Yeah, yeah. Okay! I'm coming!" She snapped her phone shut and sighed.

"That was my sister. She says I have to come home, so I gotta run. Sorry, guys."

"She doesn't care that you ditched school?" I asked.

"Some guy's giving a speech today. It lasts three hours! There is no way I could sit on the ground for that long! Anyway, I'm taking off. Catch you later!" Reyna said, and jogged down the block, turning at the corner.

"So… You and Reyna are meeting later today. You guys should do the same stuff I did, with the major and minor things. And you should search closely for connections or similarities." She said.

"Well, actually… I kind of assumed you were coming. You'd be a huge help, and… Anyway, you don't have to if you don't want to." I said quickly. There was silence as she stalked next to me, and I was too chicken to check her expression.

"Alright, sure. What would you have done without me all this time, anyway?"

We walked for a few more minutes, and I could see Bushwell Plaza coming into view. I knew what would go down. I'd retreat to my house, where my mom wouldn't be (thankfully), and Sam would go to Carly's, where she would lounge and watch Spencer work on his current sculpture, and if he was lucky, helping him. I had to get out what I wanted to say or it'd drive me insane.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Uh… I just wanted to say… Well, considering the past few days and how you've helped- I mean _really _helped, by, you know, um…"

"Spit it out, Freddakinz." She interrupted.

"Thank you."

It was just that simple. But I never thanked Sam. Or very rarely. We never thanked each other. I never thanked her when she opened my eyes to the fact that Carly didn't love me. She never thanked me when I pulled her out of the window from the ledge when she and Carly almost fell off. I never thanked her for pulling that fork out of my shoulder. And so on.

It was a simple gesture, something that could be said absentmindedly, something that didn't require a reply, something that passed through your lips naturally, but not then. It was so much more than that. I was saying it sincerely, and those two words went deeper than you'd think they would.

This time I did dare to sneak a peak at her face, and to my surprise, she was actually smiling the slightest bit.

"Don't mention it."

**-Break-**

It was about 4:30, and Carly, Sam, and I were all setting up for the rehearsal when my phone begun to ring. I jumped, snapping out of my concentration as I programmed Sam's remote to have the 'ding, ding, ding!' noise.

I pressed the send button and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Freddie. It's Reyna. We can meet up now… if you're not busy."

"Oh, shoot, we were actually just about to start the rehearsal. Remember, Monday nights? But after, we probably can." I replied.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Sam." I said sub-consciously as I went back to work.

"Oh… I didn't know Sam was coming." 

"Yeah, she's the master mind of the whole 'write things down and look for correlations' thing. She's actually helping me to figure this out."

"Really. Well that's cool. I have a source we could probably use to help us find a reasonable explanation as to why this is happening to us. We'll talk after your rehearsal. Is 6:30 okay?"

"Yeah, 6:30's fine. Where?"

"My house. My sister's out with her fiancé. I'll text you the address."

"Alright, see you then." I said.

"Later."

I clicked the end button and slid it back into my pocket, just finishing up with the remote. I straightened out and stretched, and that's when I noticed both girls staring at me.

"Was that a girl?" Carly asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Oh my god! You have a date tonight! Who is she? Is she pretty? Show me a picture of her! What's she like?"

I was taken off guard by the bombard of questions. "It's not a date-" Was all I could manage before she cut in.

"It's not? But she's your girlfriend! Of course it's a date."

"She's not my girlfriend-"

"Freddie, how long have you been keeping this from us? I can't believe-" Carly asked intently.

"Sam's going with me!" I exclaimed. Carly shut her mouth and looked at Sam.

"Why?"

Sam gave me a look, and I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Look, first off, she's a friend. She's not my girlfriend. And Sam's coming because… uh…" I pointedly stared at Sam.

"Because I was invited too. We're just going to watch some movies for a while. I don't think you know her… otherwise we'd take you with, Carly." Sam filled in. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Well, introduce me to her next time, okay? It'd be cool to meet her."

I went back to my laptop and began to work again, when I caught a whisper from Carly to Sam.

"Does he like like her?"

Sam just shrugged.

**-Break-**

My hands were numb due to the frosty winter air. I envied Sam, who had brought gloves. But then again, what kind of guy walks around wearing gloves?

I climbed into my truck and thankfully put the key in the ignition, turning it and switching the heat on. I warmed my hands with the warmth for a second before flipping on our seat warmers and pulling out of the lot. Reyna's house was actually very close to Bushwell Plaza, but I think I'd have gotten frostbite if we'd walked.

Her home was medium sized and cozy, painted white with a caramel brown trimming. There was well maintained shrubbery and flowers out front, along with a sturdy oak tree escalating to the sky.

The lights were on and the curtains drawn back, emanating a welcoming glow that sort of made me feel jealous. The T.V. was on through the window, but any couches or chairs were blocked from my view. I pulled into the driveway and reluctantly turned my car off.

We climbed out and I locked it over my shoulder as Sam walked ahead of me to the front doorstep. She rang the bell twice and leaned against the wall. I caught up and stood next to her, right when the door opened.

"Hey guys, come on in." Reyna said with a bright smile. We obliged, and I found that the inside was even cozier than the exterior. Wooden hallway and main floors, a crystalline chandelier hanging from the ceiling, plush carpet blanketing the living room. I could definitely live with this.

"Do you guys want something to eat or drink? You can help yourselves." Reyna said politely.

I shook my head no but Sam went all out in the pantry and fridge. I sighed. I swear, that girl wouldn't know manners if they stared her in the face.

"Reynie, where'd you- Oh hey, our guests are here!" Said a small girl as she entered the room. She had dirty blond hair pulled into short, messy pigtails, and she wore a sparkly T-shirt printed _princess_, and a pink skirt, her feet bare. She looked about 6.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Jenna. Jenny, this is Freddie, and that's Sam." Reyna said.

"Hello! Freddie, Reynie talks about you _all_ the time." She then said in a more hushed tone with an eye roll, "She tells me everything."

I laughed a little, but glanced at Reyna, who was bright red. She talks about me? All the time? Well, to her 6 year old sister. 6 year olds can exaggerate just a bit. Jenna turned to Sam, who was staring at us with a mouthful of Pepi Cola. Oh how attractive, Sam. She swallowed it down and met the girl's gaze.

"You're pretty. Just like Reynie!"

Sam blinked in surprise, and Reyna laughed.

"Why don't you go upstairs, sweetie? We have some boring big kid stuff to discuss. Once they go home, I'll come upstairs and play with you until it's time for bed, okay?" Reyna cooed. Jenna frowned.

"…Fine. But only because I'm more mature than you." She replied, and ran away. Reyna and I laughed.

"Sorry about her. Anyway, I've got my list! I even did the major and minor thing you texted me to do." She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and extracted a folded piece of paper. Sam walked over and took it from her, and then grabbed a pen from the counter. She sat down and got to work.

Reyna sat down on Sam's right, and I sat on Sam's left. She finished writing and took out my list, then laid them out next to each other.

**Day 1: Car crash - Major**

**Effect: My mom's death.**

**Day 2: Fumigation – Minor**

**Effect: Had to stay at the Shay's apartment**

**Day 3: Tech cart ruined - Major**

**Effect: Wouldn't b able to do iCarly for a while**

**Day 4: Little, unimportant things (i.e. Shirt ripping, zipper breaking, double detention, Gatorade spill, getting punched in the stomach, etc.) - Minor**

**Effect: Fatigue, a scar on my permanent record, pain, humiliation…**

**Day 5: Ambush from tough guys – Major**

**Effect: The both of us could have gotten seriously hurt**

**Day 6: Car running out of gas – Minor**

**Effect: Getting to the Groovy Smoothie later than expected**

**Day 7 (today): Arrested for public assault – Major**

**Effect: A terrible experience, a fine to pay, put in danger of being sued (all of these being temporary except for the first)**

**Day 8: Started fire in Teacher's Lounge **

**Effect: …?**

**Day 1: Cut my arm on broken glass- Minor**

**Effect: Had to get stitches**

**Day 2: Dropped my iPod out of my sister's moving convertible- Minor**

**Effect: Went through the day without my iPod, I guess…?**

**Day 3: Caught in the middle of a bank robbery- Major**

**Effect: All of the money was stolen out of our account**

**Day 4: Lost my little sister at an amusement park- Major**

**Effect: We never found her.**

**Day 5: Everyone became mad at me that day, no matter what- Minor**

**Effect: No social interactions for the day…**

**Day 6: Got stuck in an elevator-Minor**

**Effect: Made me late home, got in trouble from my sister**

**Day 7: I was mugged by some punks- Major**

**Effect: I lost my money, phone, iPod, and god damn jacket.**

**Day 8: Still nothing yet…**

I stared at Reyna's list as she stared at mine.

"You were _arrested_?" She asked.

"Y-"

"For _public assault?_" She laughed.

"What were you expecting? Public nudity?" Sam retorted.

"Sam!" I cried.

"Ha, no, but I definitely wasn't expecting that. I never knew you had it in you." Reyna said, snickering.

"I don't." I muttered, staring at Sam. We exchanged small smiles, and then broke the gaze.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Okay, so it turns out, my grandmother used to be in the loop- err, vortex, too! And she got out! We have to see her! But the thing is, I can't. My sister wouldn't take me, especially because of Jenna, so I've had no way to get to her this whole time, and it drives me crazy! She doesn't even have a phone!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Seriously? Well I have a car. I could get us there. But, hey, what about your parents?" I asked.

"Uh… they passed away about three years ago. But my sister's been taking care of us ever since. She was 23, fresh out of college, and now she's 26. I actually feel kind of bad, because we're burdening her. I mean, we're not her children, so… But her and her fiancé are engaged now, but he likes us and doesn't mind living with us, so…" She paused. "Oh, I'm babbling. Sorry…"

"I'm sorry, Reyna…" I said quietly. She waved it off.

"It's not a problem. Don't mention it, actually." She said. How does she constantly remain cheerful?

"But you said the other day 'my mother will be worried.' Before you left from rehearsal. Why?" Sam said.

"I lied. It's not the kind of thing you bring up in a casual conversation. But anyhow, when's good for you guys? Going to my grandma's, I mean."

"Tomorrow?" I asked, looking to Sam. She nodded.

"Sure!"

"Alright, I guess we should be going, then." I said.

"Wait…" Reyna murmured. We turned to her. "I feel pathetic for asking this, but… Do you guys think you could stay for a while? I hate admitting it but… my bad luck event hasn't happened yet, and I know it'll be major, due to the pattern, so I'm… I… I'm scared."

She looked so helpless, so unlike the Reyna I knew. No smile, and her eyes reflected terror and pain.

"Yes." I said immediately. Reyna smiled a bit, and then turned on her heel.

"Thanks. I'll be right back; I'm going to go talk to Jenna."

Once she had walked away, Sam spoke. "Gee, she can just bat her eyelashes, and you agree without question."

I turned to her, a bit hurt and completely shocked that she had not seen and understood the look in Reyna's eyes, but I found her grinning. She flicked my nose.

"Just kidding! I could chill here for a while. She's got tons of food and the couches look uber comfy. Hell, I could sleep on that carpet!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to the living room with glee. I laughed.

"Yeah, okay. You do that."

And I didn't mind if she did. Things were actually going good for once. Sam was okay with staying for Reyna, she was getting along with me, even agreeing with me. Reyna was becoming better friends with me by the second, and she just might've been growing on Sam. I was closer than I had ever been to discovering the way out of this damned bad luck cycle. For once, everything was in peace.

But for how long?

**A/N: Review please! This took longer for me to write, probably because I kept pausing to do other stuff, and it's a little on the short side, but it's satisfying to me. The next chapters are super eventful and filled with knowledge, so you really need to pay attention. I'm going to work in some action, comedy, and romance along the way like I have been doing. I hope you're enjoying reading my story as much as I am writing it! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm beginning to update faster, and yet, I'm busier than I was before. I find this funny. (: I always did have bad timing and a nasty habit of procrastination. Perhaps this isn't a good introduction to a chapter. Just another reminder- I have a poll on my profile asking what I should write next. I want your input to help me decide. I've got a few one-shot ideas tossing around in my brain, and I might make one for iCarly, so you might want to subscribe to my author alert. Sorry for yakking so long… Let's go forth with the story!**

"Okay, I have a helluva lot of questions." Reyna said.

We were sprawled out all over her living room; Sam on the cushy floor, and Reyna and I taking up her two couches.

"Well then, get on with it." Sam muttered. I had to get that thought out of my head that they would eventually be friends… It just wouldn't happen.

"Alright. Well first, Sam, how the hell do you remember what happens to Freddie?"

"Um… I actually don't know. I just… remembered. Well, then again, according to Freddie, he tried to explain it to me, what, three, four times? So maybe it sunk in my brain… that's Fredlumps theory." Sam replied thoughtfully.

"Hm… that's never happened to me before. But then again, I gave up after my older sister didn't believe me the two times I tried to tell her. Obviously you believed Freddie… Huh. I would never believe something like that, but I guess you were smart enough to not dismiss the idea so easily because it went against human nature. I guess you got your proof."

"Ha, well, I could tell." Sam snorted.

"You must know him well."

"You know, I'm right here…" I reminded them.

"Mm-hmm. Onto my second question. Do you remember the things that happen to me?" Reyna asked.

"No… But nothing bad happened to you in front of me I don't think." Sam answered.

"Nah, she got stuck in the elevator before she left. When the power went out." I said.

"What?"

"Yeah…" Reyna confirmed.

"That didn't… I mean… whoa. Weird." Sam said. Reyna chuckled.

"That's a definite no then. So, I really don't want to ask this. But I want to clarify as to avoid awkward situations. Um… are you two dating?" Reyna asked sheepishly.

I sputtered on the soda I was drinking. That question… it had been asked so often, and yet it surprised me every time. Why? Was Sam used to it? God, I needed to get over it.

"No." Sam and I said in unison. We tended to do that a lot.

"Okay, sorry. Just a few more. When we go to my grandma's… If we find answers and break this curse or whatever the hell it is… Will we still be friends?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it, pondering. The automatic response to this question would be a yes. But I'd never thought about it. My only connection to Reyna had always been about the bad luck. I didn't even know if we had anything in common. I barely knew her, as a matter of fact.

As for Sam, things wouldn't change all too much between us. If at all, it would just bring us closer, as stupid as it sounds. We'd still hang out just as much; still have our adventures between us and Carly. Sam would still berate and abuse me, and we'd still bicker. I'm sure we would joke about this somewhere along the way.

Thinking this made me realize something- I was sure that I'd get out of this.

"Sure, I guess…" I answered, even though I wasn't all too positive.

Reyna nodded but looked reluctant, and got up from the couch. "I understand. I'm going to go tuck my sister in for bed."

"Reyna, wait! I didn't-" But she was already heading up the stairs.

"We have school tomorrow you know." I stated.

"Clearly."

"Don't you think we should head home? I could go talk to Reyna…"

"Sure, whatever." Sam said, sounding bored.

I said nothing but instead turned heel and walked up the stairs. It was just as tidy as the downstairs. I opened my mouth to call Reyna's name, but instead heard a faint sound drifting from a door to my left. I turned and walked toward it.

"I wish I could cross my arms, and cross your mind, 'cause I believe, you don't fold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve…"

I swore I'd heard this song somewhere before. I could tell that it was Reyna singing it. Perhaps to sing her sister to sleep?

"…All my life I wish I broke mirrors, instead of promises. 'Cause all I see, is a shattered conscience staring right back at me. I wish I had covered all my tracks, completely, 'cause I'm so afraid, is that the light at the far end of the tunnel, or just the train?"

I'd heard this song before… was it on my iPod? I liked it… but I hadn't heard it in forever. If I could only put my finger on it…

"…Lift you arms, only heaven knows, where the danger grows. And it's safe to say, there's a bright light up ahead and help is on the way… Help is on the way. I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity, 'cause it came down like a tidal wave, and sorrow swept over me…"

That's it! Tidal Wave by Owl City! I did like that song. It was on my iPod. I hadn't listened to it in forever. I didn't dare interrupt, this was too personal. Instead, I leaned against the wall and settled in to listen to the rest of the song.

"Depression, please cut to the chase, and cut a long story short. Oh, please be done, how much longer can this drama afford to run? Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties, and breaks whatever doesn't bend. But sadly then, all my heavy hopes just pull me back down again…

"I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity, 'cause it came down like a tidal wave, and sorrow swept over me. When I was given grace and love, I was blind but now I can see, 'cause I've found a new hope from above, and courage swept over me… It hurts just to wake up, whenever you're wearing thin, alone on the outside, so tired of looking in. The end is uncertain… and I've never been so afraid. But I don't need a telescope to see that there's hope and that makes me feel… brave."

Reyna had a very… melodic voice. Sam was wrong. I could see how she could assume that Reyna was perfect, but I saw otherwise. That song sounded like it could represent her feelings about her parents, but I could be mistaken.

"Oh, you're asleep already. Alright, goodnight Jenna." Reyna murmured. I scrambled up but fell in the process and had just got to my feet when the door opened.

"Freddie? How long have you been standing there?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Uh… A while."

"Oh… did you hear me…?"

"Yeah… sorry. You're very good." I said quickly.

"Thank you. What are you doing up here?"

"Just… uh…"

"You want to go home, don't you?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I-It's not like that!"

"It's all good. You guys can go. My sister will be home soon anyway, and I don't really want to hold you hostage." Reyna said with a laugh.

"I-" I started.

"Go. Goodnight, Freddie."

"O-okay…" I said, turning around and hobbling down the stairs.

"So…?" Sam greeted me.

"Let's go."

**-Break-**

I woke up the next morning to an alarm blaring in my ears. Ouch… No… sleep is good… need sleep…

When I next surfaced from the deep comfort of my slumber, I shot up in bed. I snapped my head around to look at the clock so fast, I swore I'd given myself whiplash.

10:51.

I never slept this late! What the hell! I went to bed at 10 the night before! 

"Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping up. I ran to check that my mom wasn't home, and once I confirmed that she wasn't, I hurriedly got ready. I showered, threw on clothes, brushed my teeth, and shoved my homework into my backpack, which I chucked over my shoulder. I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs, jumping into my car and starting it.

I was speeding down the road when I realized that I was already late and I had no reason to rush. I calmed myself down and eased off the gas petal.

I arrived at school to find that I was in Briggs's class. Lovely. I walked inside and she stared at me.

"So glad you decided to join us, Fredward Benson. What kept you?" She said snidely.

"Um… I overslept." I said, knowing I couldn't come up with a lie on the spot.

"I see. Well, next time, don't go thinking your rest is more important than my lesson. It's not." A few snickers from that. "It's not! Now, I want an 800 word essay from you by tomorrow, got it?"

"On what?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Figure it out!" She snapped. "Now take your seat."

I sighed and slid into my assigned seat next to Gibby.

The rest of the day was hard to get through. I was so anxious and excited for answers from Reyna's grandma that time seemed to move slower than a tortoise- full grown.

When it finally did get out, I literally ran out of my last period, attracting stares from other students. I reached the doors and threw them open, hurrying out to my car to wait for Sam. We had agreed to go pick Reyna up straight after school. Reyna's school got out at the same time as ours, and her sister drove her home, so I figured she'd be there by the time we arrived.

When Sam finally got in the car- after what seemed like an eternity- I started driving right away. I beeped outside of Reyna's house and she ran out to join us. Sam scooted into the very small middle space and Reyna sat in the little space left.

"Sorry for the lack of room…" I said.

"It's to be expected from your car, Benson."

"Nyeh, Sam."

"Nyeh."

"So, Reyna, where's your grandmother's house?" I asked.

"About an hour from here. I have a map with me." She replied, handing it over.

The ride only took 45 minutes, due to my speeding, and the three of us chatted along the way. It wasn't all that unpleasant, despite how tightly packed we were together.

"Sam, your hair's tickling my arm."

Sam then deliberately took a strand of her hair and ran it up and down my arm.

"Stop! You're going to make me swerve off the road!" I exclaimed.

She then lifted it to my face and began to move the tips against my cheek. I laughed pushing her away.

"Hey, we're here!" Reyna said, pointing to a house covered in ivy at the end of the dirt path we were cruising on.

The house was huge, painted white, with a black roof and shutters. The lawn consisted of grass only, with no gardens, unlike Reyna's extravagant front yard. The home had to be three stories at the least.

Reyna immediately hopped out of my truck and ran over to ring the doorbell while Sam and I stared. Then I looked down at Sam and cleared my throat.

She snapped back to attention and got out Reyna's way. I got out as well and locked my car, jogging to go catch up to the girls. The door opened and I saw a woman still in her early sixties. Young for a grandmother, and I could tell she was a beautiful woman when she was young.

She had very long, shiny silver hair tied back in a neat braid, and her eyes were a twinkling green.

"Gramma!" Reyna exclaimed, propelling herself into the woman's arms.

"Heather! Oh, sweetie, I've missed you!"

The two embraced for a few more seconds, then released each other.

"You're just as beautiful as ever." Reyna's grandma said. I don't think she'd noticed us at all.

"As are you. Oh, oops! These people are a nice couple on their way to Montana who gave me a ride! Meet my grandmother, you guys!"

"W-what?" I asked, completely flustered.

Reyna took one look at her grandma's face and burst out laughing.

"Just kidding, God! These are my friends, Sam and Freddie. We've got some stuff we want to discuss with you. Is grandpa home?"

"Alright… any friends of Reyna's are friends of mine. And no, he's out buying groceries right now. Come on in! I'm Susan, by the way."

We walked inside and Susan hustled off to the kitchen to 'make some tea.' Everything was old fashioned. The pointy black hanging light overhead, the vinyl couches, the long, thick drapes over the windows. We stepped across the decorated tiles and sat in the vinyl chairs. Reyna sunk into one with a content sigh and put her feet up on the ataman.

Susan then returned with the tea and handed us each cups. Reyna sipped hers happily. Sam looked at it, making no attempt to hide her distaste. I had never tried any tea but iced tea. I sipped it. Blech! Wait, hm… I sipped it again. Not bad.

"So what is so important that you went through all the trouble just to come visit?" Susan asked.

"Well… Remember how we were writing and ended up talking about how I was stuck in the bad luck vortex?" Reyna said.

Susan glanced form us to her, surprised. "Yes, dear. And?"

"Freddie's stuck in it too. I told you I'd come visit so you could tell me how to get out, so I brought these two as well."

"And Sam?" Questioned Susan.

"Ah, she remembers everything that happens to Freddie, but not me. Before, during, _and_ after his events."

"Oh goodness…" Susan's color slightly drained. "I'll need to talk to you all separately. Reyna, you first. Then Sam. Then Freddie." She finished, her eyes locked on me.

To tell the truth, Susan's actions were scaring me. Was something wrong? Were we going to be unable to escape? Damn! Why did we have to speak to her separately? _Why did I have to go last?_

Now I had to wait in anxiety, with curiosity biting at me. I was just itching to overhear Reyna's and Sam's conversations with her, but Susan closed the doors firmly, and there were no windows. I couldn't hear through the door, and there were no other entryways to the room. I sat with Sam outside on the floor.

"I'll tell you what she says to me if you tell me what she says to you." I offered.

"Okay. God, I can't wait for this long!" Sam exclaimed.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Patience is an asshole!" She groaned. I laughed.

"I think there's a way out of this." I said.

"Well, obviously. Reyna's grandma got out."

"Yeah, but… I can just tell that I'll get out. And that makes me really happy." I confessed.

"This ain't a soap opera, Freddork. Go share your feelings with your AV club."

"I'll get right on that." I said sarcastically. I bounced my knee as I waited. I could barely take it.

Then Sam placed her hand on my knee, stopping it, most likely annoyed. I looked at her and… something happened. I just stared at her face and for the first time took account of her… I won't say it!

There was something- a spark? - passing between our eyes. We didn't lean, no. We didn't get closer. We didn't do anything. Just stared. I think about it now and realize how weird it must've looked.

Then the door opened and we both jumped, scooting away from each other even though we weren't even that close, and stared at the figure that stepped out.

"You're up to bat, Sam." Reyna said weakly, back and forth between Sam and I. I wasn't sure which one of us she was thinking about. Sam disappeared inside, the door closing behind her.

Reyna took her seat next to me and I gave her a small smile, but all I was thinking was –_What was that? What just happened with Sam?_

Just a look, right? Yeah. Ha, what else would it be? You were just looking at each other. That's all. Normal for friends to do. Completely.

Not really.

"So!" I squeaked abruptly as the thought came to mind. "What happened in there?"

"You'll find out."

"I will?"

"Yes." Reyna replied.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine."

"Mmkay…" I muttered. We didn't talk at all for the rest of the wait. When the door opened I jumped to my feet.

I raced in after Sam stepped out, only glancing briefly at her befuddled face. I shut the door tightly behind me and spun around, strode forward, and plopped into the chair in front of Susan.

"A little eager, hm?" Susan asked calmly, sipping what was left of her tea.

"Tell me, please, ma'am. I need to know. Can I escape from this vortex?"

"…Yes."

I nearly whooped with glee. The overwhelming sense of relief and calmness that flooded through me couldn't be explained through words.

"I'll do anything!" I exclaimed, but she held up her hand.

"Let me finish please. Let me first tell you how I became free. See, I had a friend, a boy, who was the only person that I knew who would believe my story. He began remembering everything right after he fully believed me. He did his best to help me, and I was stuck in the vortex for about three weeks before I realized that I loved this boy. Not long after, he confessed the same. That's how.

"See, it's more of a fairy-tale type of thing. Not just love, but trust, honesty, and connection are the key to this. Whoever believes you- well, let me be frank. If they don't already, they will come to love you, and the feeling will be mutual."

"Wha- H- N-n-no! See, Sam and I… we're not- I mean, we're just f-friends." I stammered.

"For now. I have no doubts about these truths. But something has gone wrong. There are two girls who remember your events. Not even others stuck in the vortex are supposed to recall your bad luck proceedings. This could mean many things. As I have never been in this situation before, I'm dissecting the situation to try to find possibilities. One could be that you must choose between the two, another could be that they could both be meant for you, and one other could be that they both love you at this moment."

"Huh? No! Neither of- I mean, Reyna and I have nothing romantic going on. Neither do Sam and I. They don't like me, let alone love me. Trust me." I insisted.

"It is very uncommon to have two vorticies in the same city." Susan continued. "Very uncommon. It has to mean something."

"Vorticies?" I asked

"Humans stuck in the vortices. I call them vorticies to shorten it up."

"How do you know so much about all of this?" I questioned.

"I have multiple websites, and a blog. Normal citizens assume that my cites are fantasy online games or run by a crazy person. Others try to mock me. People fake it all the time, but I can drag out the ones who are for real. Then I give them my address, tell them what's going on, and let them go to escape. I do it for free. I've learned very much from it, and have notebooks with every page filled with notes, observations, etcetera. If you'd like to study them, give the word. That is all."

"'That is all?'" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's all I get. Oh, you're best friend and a girl you just met _may_ in love with you, and you will be in love with them too. You'll have to choose between them, _possibly._ They _could _both be meant for you. This gives me no answers!"

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out, but as for now, just know that you will end up loving one of these girls, and they will love you. I most definitely would never persuade you to pick my daughter. It is your choice, and I in no way intend to interfere will the laws of nature."

"Laws of nature barely exist any more." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Fine. But what did you tell the other girls? Not the same thing, right? Nothing about the love?" I asked desperately.

"Not the exact same thing, but yes, they know about the love. But be aware that I have told each of you something that none of the others know, so don't go discussing it or it'll make for awkward conversations."

"B-but-"

"No buts. You go get comfy in the TV room. Wait until my husband comes home. I think you'd enjoy meeting him. You might want to talk with him too."

I sighed, walking to the door with defeat. So many questions rang through my head. Aw, man. I thought this would resolve my problems.

But it only arose so many more.

**A/N: So, there you have it! The secret to how to escape the vortex! Sorry if it's cheesy! I liked it… This is the longest chapter I've had I think. Anyway, tell me your thoughts! Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes! It's winter break! I now finally have enough time to write! Let me tell you, I had 7 finals in a row. I really didn't have any time. But now I feel like a load has been lifted off of my chest. Nonetheless, here's the 12****th**** chapter!**

Reyna, Sam and I were all sitting on the couches, watching _Elf_. I loved that movie, as it was the movie we'd all watch at Carly's house around every Christmas. I laughed every single time, but not then.

We had all decided to just spend the night at Reyna's grandmother's house, because of the long drive and the information that we were still looking for. Due to having so much time to think, I had come to one unavoidable conclusion.

I would have to choose between Reyna and Sam.

If I wanted to get out of the vortex, the I had to… no. I felt heartless for thinking that. If what Reyna's grandmother said was true, then I would fall in love with one of them. If I hadn't already. I desperately needed to compare and contrast, look deep inside of me to find the answer. I needed to push aside all denial, ignore my voice of reason, and accept the truth.

I never found that time though. After I had thought it all through, Reyna's grandfather, Christopher, had arrived, and it was dinner time- steak, fried potatoes, biscuits, corn, and steamed veggies. Then we all settled down to watch the movie.

I knew I couldn't take it much longer. Sitting next to these two girls… They both knew what was going on. What I had to do. Did they ever once consider discussing it with me? I stood up from the couch, mumbled something about going to the bathroom, and escaped out through the front door.

I sat on the curb in front of Susan's house, ready to look at the facts.

'_Okay, Freddie. How about Reyna goes first?'_ I thought.

Reyna Parker. Let's see…

She's beautiful, she's clever and cunning, she's kind, she's athletic….

This all sounded like Sam, minus the kind and athletic. Sam was fit, but she didn't play sports. Unless beating people up counted as a sport.

Anyway, back to Reyna. She's considerate, lively, and fun to be around. She's outgoing, confident, and seems to have a lot in common with me.

_But you've known her for four days. You barely know anything about her._

As promised, I ignored my voice of reason.

Ever since I first saw her I thought she was outstanding. I'd always felt some strange connection around her… but then again I'd bet that's from us both being stuck in the vortex.

I knew I could always wait until we knew each other well, but who knew how long that would take? I wasn't willing to stay in the vortex forever. Besides, if I were to choose Reyna, it wouldn't be that unreasonable. Love at first sight… hadn't I experienced that with Carly?

But, then again, I never was sure if I loved Carly. I thought I did, I truly did, but now I'm not so positive. How would I know what love feels like?

I decided to move on. There wasn't much left to discuss about Reyna in my head. So I switched to Sam.

Sam Puckett. Let's see…

She's hilarious, strange, unique, and exhilarating to be around. She's crazy and daring, manipulating and shrewd. She always knew how to take advantage of a situation. She always knew how to have a great time. She and Carly made my life envious of others, exciting each and every day.

Without Sam, iCarly would crash and burn. iCarly relied on the three of us. We were the ones who brought the whole thing together. Taking away one of us would be like taking away a Jenga piece from the bottom of the stack- it would fall apart.

I reminisced in our memories together… we really were a bizarre duo of friends. Sure, without Carly, we would be bickering all the time, and maybe even full-blown out fighting. Carly was our peacemaker, but it wasn't like we couldn't be civilized without her. We had proved that in the past week.

Still, it was so hard imagining Sam loving me. We had been best friends for so long, which was why we knew so much about each other. How could she love me? At times she really did hate me, and I would get so irritated by her. But we always made up…

I was breaking so many of the rules I was determined to not break. Voice of reason, denial, it was all there. But I couldn't stop. There was an internal battle over Sam. She stirred up so many positive and negative emotions, that it was overwhelming. How come? Because of our love/hate relationship. One second we were laughing together about something, the next I was writhing in pain.

_Well, think Freddie. You're looking for sparks, for anything that could signal you love her. Any belly flips, raising hairs, pleasant shudders, spreading warmth? _

Well, there was that one look that we shared just earlier that day. And when we kissed… I felt something both times. It was like… I don't know. The belly flips I guess? Maybe the warmth? But that was my first kiss.

_And the second time? When you kissed her?_

I guess I felt something… maybe I was just nervous.

_Did you like it?_

Well… yeah, I guess… but I'm a guy. And I was kissing a girl.

_What about when you kissed Carly?_

I liked that too!

_Because you thought you loved her? And after all that time, she was finally making the move…_

Shut up!

_Did you find that Carly's kisses weren't as elating as the first? Was she as good a kisser as Sam?_

Is Sam a good kisser? Am _I_ a good kisser?

_That's for you to decide. And whether or not you're a good kisser… Well I guess you'll have to ask._

No way!

_Then you'll never know. But, back to the matter at hand. Do you love Sam?_

I don't know! Okay? I don't! I usually would've replied with an immediate no, but I don't know!

The voice in my head stayed silent for once. It was freezing outside, and it was the first time I noticed. I shivered and huddled together. Then I heard a cough. I looked up and saw Reyna's grandpa standing there.

"Christopher?"

"Hello, Freddie. I'm sure you're having trouble deciding between those two gorgeous girls." He said.

"Well, yes…" 

"Sitting out in the cold wouldn't help me, but to each their own method…" He paused. "Listen. I know what you're doing is hard. But heed my warning- think about the girls' feelings as well. You do not want to hurt them in any way, I'm sure, so be careful."

"I will. I promise. If you don't mind, Christopher, I have a few questions for you."

"Not at all. And call me Chris." He said with a smile. Reyna's grandfather was also very young, like Susan. He had prominent smile lines around his grey eyes, and thin white hair atop his head. Chris sat down next to me, and I spoke.

"Susan was just your friend when she was stuck in the vortex, right?"

"Right."

"Well, did you love her before you started helping her out, or did you fall in love with her during it?" I asked.

"Nether. I had loved her all along, sure, but I never came to realize it until then. Susan, though, I think she fell in love with me while in the vortex. No force of nature made us love each other, but instead the bad luck brought us closer. Your situation could be different. Most likely is."

"Oh. How did you realize that you loved her?"

"I just knew after a while. I could notice the difference. I always wanted to be around her, and thought about her when I wasn't. I noted changes in her, which really weren't changes at all. I saw her in a spotlight, and she shared it with no other girl. You'll see once you fall in love, which will be very soon." Chris replied.

"I see… so if I were to choose Sam, would Reyna still break out of her vortex?"

"Susan is the expert on these things. I wouldn't know. I could guess, but I won't, because I don't want you relying on that. You choose who you love, boy, and for that reason only."

"Okay…" I said. I heaved a sigh and tilted my head to take in the stars. It was a new moon that night, so the galaxy shone brighter than ever.

'_No matter what I do, I'm going to hurt one of them.'_ I thought.

"I'm afraid so, Freddie. But you can always try to make it better. I believe that you can." Chris said. I looked at him in surprise. I must've thought aloud.

"But I'm going to break one of their hearts! That is, if they both love me, which they do, or will, and… yeah."

"Yes, boy." Chris replied, and then stood, brushing himself off. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began walking off.

"Wait!" I cried. But he didn't stop, instead gave a wave with out turning around.

And so I was alone. Again.

**-Break-**

I finally came inside an hour later, and I still hadn't reached consensus. The downstairs was dark, so I figured everyone was asleep. Still, I walked around anyway, just to explore.

There were rooms everywhere- a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a den, a game room, 3 bathrooms, an office, and my favorite, a lounge room, all on the bottom floor.

The lounge room consisted of the most comfy couches I had ever sat upon. Beside each of them was a side table, which proved to be convenient, and there was a huge plasma television on the wall in the center. Behind the couches was a stretch of floor decorated with unique furniture, and up against the wall, a little tiny door. As curious as I was to see what was inside, I hadn't looked.

I strolled into the lounge room and sank into a couch. Despite the darkness, I felt at peace in that room. Then I thought I heard a muffled noise from behind me. I turned around and looked, only to see a ball.

Wait, no, it wasn't a ball. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could make out a small figure huddled up. A girl. She wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, and at first I thought she was curled up because she was cold. Then I spotted her shuddering shoulders, heard the muffled intakes of air.

She was crying.

"Hello?" I said softly. The girl's head snapped up and I was taken aback.

"Reyna?"

She didn't respond.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She didn't respond. I walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"It… It's nothing." She replied shakily.

"Obviously it's not nothing, or you wouldn't be here crying your eyes out." I said. "Really, what's the matter?"

"I just… my parents. I cry about them way too much. It's been three whole years. I should be over it. But I'm not. I miss them so much! They're gone! Gone! And they won't come back. Knowing this… it kills me."

"…Reyna. Listen to me. You can never get over the death of your parents. You don't deserve to be going through this at such a young age. It's an event that will scar you for life- you won't forget it. You could be crying over it at 70 years of age. You'll always miss them. It can't be helped. So don't you dare scold yourself about it. You should have seen me when I lost my mom. They had to give me a sedative." I said. She smiled slightly.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Are you good and cheerful now?"

"Ha, yes." She replied.

"Good. I'm happy you're back to normal."

"…Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"I… well, I…"

"…Reyna. What do you want to-"

"I love you."

I froze. It was as if I was just being sucked into a tunnel. My whole head started spinning. I couldn't process what she just said.

"What?"

"It took a lot of courage to say it once; I don't think I can do it again." Reyna answered.

Reyna was in love with me?

"You… you… love… me?"

"Yes."

I couldn't move. It had finally registered. She started to lean… 6 inches… 5 inches… 4 inches… 3 inches… 2 inches… 1 inch…

The lights blinked on. Reyna jumped back, and I still didn't budge. I turned my eyes to look at the person standing at the door. Sam. Brilliant.

"Um… do you have… any…" Sam trailed off, glancing back and forth between Reyna and I. I finally snapped out of it and had to physically stop myself from slapping my hand over my mouth.

Oh. My. God.

"...any ham slices?" Sam finally finished.

"Yeah, I think so. Here, let's go look in the kitchen." Reyna replied, standing and leaving the room with Sam.

That's when I freaked. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, and now my hand clamped over my mouth. I rubbed my eyes, and then pinched myself. Reyna_ loved_ me. Had a girl ever been in love with me before? I didn't know what to do. Did I love her back? I wasn't sure. I didn't think so. But then again, maybe I did. I smacked myself on the head and scrambled up from the floor. I took the stairs two at a time and bolted into the guest room I was permitted to, shutting the door behind me.

I quickly changed into the sweatpants provided for me and shed my jacket, not bothering to change my shirt. I brushed my teeth with a toothbrush on the sink wrapped in a package, and then shut the lights off. I plopped into bed and stared at the ceiling.

I knew I wouldn't wake up there in the morning. I knew Reyna's grandmother and grandfather wouldn't remember me. I knew Ms. Briggs wouldn't remember my 800 word assignment that was due. Only Reyna and Sam would remember what had happened. I officially could not ask any more questions about breaking free of the vortex.

I had a girl who loved me. I was unsure if I loved her back. I needed to choose between her and another girl.

Reyna or Sam. Sam or Reyna. One of the two. If I had to choose right now, or else I'd die…

I think I'd be dead.

**A/N: So this was just going deeper into Freddie's indecisiveness. Obviously an important confession was made, so… anyway, the next chapter is going to be pretty epic. Sam's in it a lot more, I promise you. Until then, my beloved readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke to my phone ringing on high. I shot up in bed and looked around to find the source on my night table. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Freddie!" It was Sam.

"Sam?"

"I'm still at Reyna's stupid grandparents' house. They won't remember me, because you guys would've never come in the first place. That means I have no way home."

"Oh no… Well, I could come pick you up, but then you'd have to make sure they don't notice you, alright?" I said.

"Yeah, fine…"

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Freddie, wait!" 

"What?"

"Pick up breakfast on the way. I'm starving." Sam replied. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the magic word?"

_Click._

I sighed, and then obliged to get ready, before setting off.

**-Break-**

I stopped at Dunkin' Donuts on the way to pick up Sam, and arrived there within an hour and fifteen minutes. Great. I was going to be late to school for the second day in a row. Or… no one really remembered that. So never mind.

I parked out front and then called Sam. I briefly told her that I was here, and she said she'd be out in a minute. I never saw the front door open, but instead took notice of her emerging from the backyard gate. She approached, and then opened my car door, climbing inside. She immediately retrieved the box of donuts and ate one, looking distant.

"You know, there are these two words that people say to one another when someone does something nice for them." I said as I started to pull away. She just mumbled something incoherent and reached to turn on the radio.

Right before the music came blasting, I heard a light 'thank you.' I smirked. We listened in silence to the radio, 'Animal' by Neon Trees on 96.9. Then she turned it down suddenly.

"I think we both consider setting the school on fire counts as major. We were just afraid because it didn't fit the pattern, right?" She asked.

"I guess…"

"So, yesterday you slept in too late. That's minor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wrote these things on your list, and your pattern switched. Any day you would have a major bad luck event last week, it's going to be a minor event this week. So everything switched around. Now your pattern is minor, major, minor, instead of major, minor, major." Sam said. I pondered this.

"Huh. So today would be a major event."

"Yep."

There was a stretching silence between us, the music the only thing preventing dead quietness. Then, after a while, Sam spoke.

"So are you going to escape the vortex today?" The question caught me completely off guard.

"What?"

"Are you going to escape the vortex today?"

"I… I… what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Well, Reyna loves you, right?" She inquired. I looked at her, surprised, and nearly ran a stop sign at an intersection, but she shouted at me so I slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding a collision with another car. I sighed, images of the car crash with my mom flooding back to me. I shivered, trying not to think about it.

"Uh…"

"You knew I overheard you, dipthong. Why are you so surprised?"

"Uh, well, I didn't think… I mean, I-I don't…"

"Spit it out."

"Well, uh, I guess she does…" I paused, uncomfortable with the conversation. "But how does that mean I'm escaping the vortex?"

"Well, don't you love her back?" She asked. I let my gaze fall to the steering wheel, a fresh wash of confusion overcoming me.

"I… don't think so… I've only known her for five days…"

"How can you 'not think so'? You have to be able to tell." Sam pressed. I started driving again.

"Well, I can't. Why are you grilling me like this?"

"Well, you're going to have to escape this vortex soon enough. Just trying to help you out, which I may point out, is very un-Sam like."

Sam was completely dismissing the concept of my other option, I noticed. And that would be my choice of choosing her instead of Reyna.

"So, what you're saying is that if I don't love Reyna, then I'll never get out." I said.

"Basically."

So that was her way of saying that she'd never love me. Fair enough. I wasn't really expecting her to, because, well, that just wasn't Sam. She wouldn't love a guy like me. This was the first time we had discussed the whole escaping thing.

"Sam. What was the thing that Reyna's grandma told you? That neither me nor Reyna know?" I asked.

"How should I know what she didn't tell you?"

"Well, then, just go over what she told you."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Fine. Sam, _could_ you please go over what she told you?" I groaned.

"Well first, she went into the detail of the vortex. Then she told me how you could get out. That's all, really. How'd your conversation go?"

"So yeah, she told me the same kind of stuff. Supposedly you guys come to love me, and the feeling with be mutual, but only towards one of you." I said.

"Whoa, what?" Sam exclaimed.

"What?"

"Did you just say that me and Reyna are going to love you?"

"… She didn't… tell you that…?"

"No! She has to be wrong!" Sam said. We were nearing the school. I didn't respond.

"There's no way I would love a nub like you! There's no way two girls would love a nub like you! I can barely believe that one girl loves a nub like you!" Sam rambled. I glared.

"Yeah? Well, go over the specifics. What did Susan tell you?"

"Uh, that she has a blog about it…" Seeing no response from me, she continued. "That whoever you don't choose will forget… uh, that others stuck in the vortex shouldn't remember things that happen to other vorticies."

"Wait, wait! What did you say?"

"That other vorticies shouldn't-"

"Not that! Before that!" I exclaimed.

"That whoever you don't choose will forget everything that happened with you in the vortex."

"That one! She didn't tell me that… Holy crap."

So if I chose Reyna, Sam would never remember any of this. Why did that damper even further on my mood? And then if I chose Sam, Reyna wouldn't even remember meeting me.

We were at the school then. I sub-consciously pulled into a parking space and stopped, putting the truck in park, but not turning it off. I couldn't think of anything to say. Sam just found out that she was 'destined' to fall in love with me. I just found out that I'd be erasing part of one of my friends' memories.

"We're here." I finally muttered.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out." Sam grumbled, exiting the car and making her way to class. I waited until she was out of my line of sight before letting out a stress filled sigh and turning off my car.

**-Break-**

Sam. All I could think about was Sam throughout the entire day. I argued with my inner voice for hours on end. Could I see myself together with her? _Without _her killing me? Supposedly she loved me. Or would love me in the foreseeable future.

More importantly, would I be willing to give up the growing friendship between Reyna and I? I didn't know. But the thing was, I didn't understand why I cared so much about Sam forgetting all that had happened in the vortex. It just bothered me. A lot.

When I imagined Reyna almost kissing me, all I felt was… discomfort. Like it shouldn't have almost happened. Like she shouldn't have tried to do it. When I imagined Sam and I kissing I felt… a stir.

This stir was more than I felt more Reyna. It was more than I felt for Carly, Spencer, Wendy, Gibby, or any other of my friends. The idea of Sam and I being together had lost its repulsion.

I stared at her all through the classes I had with her, snuck glances at her during lunch, and watched her when I had the chance in the halls.

This was crazy. Sam Puckett. Eliciting emotional feelings from me… unintentionally. I was half expecting the world to end. …Did I love Sam Puckett?

Answer: Indefinitely maybe.

I'd have to find out. I would go on an investigation to see if I loved her. I would test-

"Freddie!" A voice hissed.

"Hm?" I snapped back to reality and turned to face Carly, whom was sitting next to me in last block, Physics.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh…" I looked down at my notebook, which had scribbles all across the page. "Nothing… just a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just, stuff, you know." I said. Just then the bell rang and I stood up to avoid further questioning. I gathered all my stuff in my bag and then fled the room, prepared to start my trials.

**-Break-**

"Hey, did you hear that there's going to be a lunar eclipse tonight?" Sam asked us as we drove home in my car.

"Oh yeah! We should all three get together and watch it!" Carly exclaimed, but then I saw her face fall from the rearview mirror. I had no idea why Sam always, _always_ sat in the passenger seat of my truck, but we never questioned it, and neither did Carly.

"Oh wait, I can't. Spence has an art convention that he's dragging me to." She sighed. "Oh well. Take pictures for me!"

We reached Bushwell Plaza, and I prepared to put my plan into action. Carly got out of the car faster than Sam did of course, so I waited until she was fully out before starting.

"Oh shit!"

"Huh?" Carly asked, standing outside the open car door, Sam still seated.

"I forgot my key!"

"So? Just come over to my place until your mom gets back." Carly said calmly.

"You don't understand!" I exclaimed, and then backed up, turning around to speed back towards the school, the truck door shutting on its own as Carly stood at the curb.

I felt bad, and my plan was reckless and a bit naïve, but I couldn't come up with any other time to get her alone and test myself. I had recently discovered that we'd be alone at the lunar eclipse, but that clearly wasn't enough time for me to come to a conclusion.

"What the hell, Benson! Why are you taking me?" Sam rumbled.

"Because I wasn't about to wait for you to lazily climb out of my car at the slow pace you move at." I replied. She scoffed and glared out the window.

"You suck."

I laughed. "I lot less brutal than usual, not that I'm complaining."

"Don't make me kick your ass."

"Kick the guy's ass that's driving and has a notorious consistency of bad luck? Great idea."

I smirked as she growled.

Talking to her like this was fun. I liked being with her. Check that off as one thing that could prove I love her.

We arrived at the school and got out of the car, walking inside the building, which was still open until… 3:30, was it? I walked to my locker and opened it, then took my time looking around in it.

"I can't find it…" I muttered. Sam huffed and pushed me aside, searching through it herself.

I stood very close to her backside, our bodies touching, breathing on her neck. My stomach tumbled, and my heart began to beat faster. I stared at her golden hair, marveling the way it shimmered effortlessly down her back.

Admiring her: Check.

Has an effect on you: Check

She suddenly turned around and bumped into me, then grunted.

"Is it really necessary to be standing this close, Freddie?" She asked, aggravated.

"I was trying to look for my own key, thank you." I replied lamely, and stepped away. She held out the key to me, looking bored.

"Thanks." I said softly, taking it.

Maybe this whole 'test' thing was stupid. Maybe I should've just said 'Yes' or 'No' to the question at hand. I'm so stupid and immature. Love shouldn't be something you have to scrutinize. It should just come to you.

But the thing was, I didn't love Reyna. So my only other possibility would be Sam. If the answer was no, then I'd have to be destined to love Reyna. Which I didn't. Which meant- Ah! Not so complex as it was confusing.

We walked in silence outside, and I grabbed my keys from my pocket-

"_Oh my God!_" Sam screamed.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"Your truck!"

"What about m-"

My words died in my throat as I saw that there was no truck. Anywhere. My truck was gone. And there was no sight of it.

"Didn't you lock it?"

"Of course not! We were inside for only five minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Crap. You idiot!"

"I… I… It'll be back tomorrow… right?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But whether it'll appear back here or at Bushwell Plaza is a mystery." Sam said.

"Great. Well, I guess we're walking home. At least I don't have to worry about my bad luck event today anymore."

"No kidding."

We started walking, and then Sam said something.

"How do you disappear and reappear in your bed at night when you go to sleep somewhere else?"

"Uh… I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Well, what if I watched you sleep?"

I stared at her incredulously, and she laughed at my expression.

She said, "I know it sounds stalker-ish, but really, what if you just poof all of sudden? There has to something that happens when you transfer, right? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, I guess, but then you won't sleep all night."

"Eh, done it before. I'll deal." She said with a wave of dismissal.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Well, if you really don't want my help."

"No, I just- never mind, sure, that's fine I guess. Where will I go to sleep at?" I asked.

"The iCarly studio should work. Anyway, I'll be in Carly's apartment. See ya!" She said. I hadn't even noticed we'd arrived at Bushwell Plaza.

**-Break-**

It was 8:30 P.M. and I was on the roof of our apartment building, staring at the sky and waiting for it to happen.

Never once before in my life had I seen a lunar eclipse, so I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. The moon had already thinned incessantly, and I watched as the fist hues of orange began to creep its way across the cratered surface.

Then I heard a door open. I looked behind me to see none other than Sam Puckett herself.

"Cool, it's started already!" She exclaimed, and went to sit on the roof's ledge.

"You'd think you'd be a little traumatized when you almost fell from a platform at the top story of an apartment building." I remarked.

"Nope!"

I went ahead and sat next to her. The city's lights were twinkling, the wind gently blowing in our direction, the night completely clear of clouds, the moon shining brightly in its transformation, which was slightly more orange.

And then I looked at Sam.

She was smiling brightly at the moon, looking amazed with its glory. She sensed me looking and turned to meet my gaze, the grin never leaving her face. It was in that moment.

I knew I loved her.

And I thanked the laws of the universe for _not_ blessing humans with the ability to read minds.

**A/N: So this took forever, and I'm aware. I'm really, really sorry, but I'll update soon. Thank you for your patience!**


	14. Chapter 14

Clearly, life hadn't given me enough curve balls. 'Taws upon the same night, and I was in the studio, ready to go to sleep… while being watched. You know the deets. Lying on the floor on top of a blanket and under one as well, my head resting on a pillow, I should've been comfortable. But I wasn't

"Can't you just go do something else and come back later?" I asked restlessly.

"Nope. What if you poof right after you fall asleep?"

"Well, stop watching me like a hawk! I seriously cannot sleep like this!" I exclaimed. Not to mention how much I just needed to be alone to think.

"No can do Fredwardo." She said casually, taking another bite of her burrito. At eleven o'clock.

I groaned and turned over, facing away from her. I felt exposed and self-conscious. Oh, and confused. As soon as I realized that I loved her, I wanted to get up and make a run for it. Of course, that would be obvious and stupid, so I stayed to watch the lunar eclipse, acting like an idiot whenever she talked to me.

"Are you asleep yet?" Sam whispered for the umpteenth time. I sighed.

"No, and I'm not going to be if you don't stop doing that."

"Well, hurry." She crumpled up her burrito wrapper and threw it at me.

"Sure, I'll get right on that."

I relaxed and just let my thoughts go, receding deeper into the current of sleep, pulling me under-

"Are you asleep yet?" 

"God damn it, Sam, I almost was!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh! Fine, I won't talk anymore, just sleep!" She said quietly.

And finally, I did. Somehow, I fell asleep. As expected, I woke up in my own bed the next morning.

**-Break-**

"You _what?_"

"I fell asleep…" Sam repeated.

"Sam…"

Sam and I were standing in the hall of my apartment, discussing what a fail last night had been. I wasn't mad, and even though I fleetingly felt irritated, the dumb girl made me fall in love with her. So now I can't stay mad at her. Or even _become_ mad at her, pathetically.

"It's your fault! You wouldn't fall asleep, and then you did, or I thought you did, and I was so tired and it kept dragging on and on… so I fell asleep."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Wanna come help me look for my truck?" I asked.

"Sure."

My truck was not out front, so we took the bus to school, which we barely made. Then once the school entrance came into view, voila! My car. I breathed a sigh of relief and climbed off the bus (Once it stopped…), getting in it and driving it to the parking lot, where I, hm, _parked my car._

My bad luck didn't occur in school. Nothing did. Excuse my vagueness. But, I was asked to go to go ice skating at a frozen over lake with Carly, Spencer and, go figure, Sam. I agreed though, and now we were on our way in Spencer's car.

"…and he asked me out!" Carly exclaimed, bringing me back to reality. Oh yeah, that one guy, Terry. The one with the butt chin.

"He does not have a butt chin!" Carly was glaring at me. What the hell? Could she read minds? Oh wait…

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. She nodded, eyes narrowed, and I grinned slyly. "Oops."

I had kind of tuned them out after they started talking about how hot actors 20 years or older than them were. I.e. Gerard Butler, Josh Duhamel, Leonardo DiCaprio, Robert Downey Jr…

"We're here!" Spencer exclaimed. See, I saw one thing wrong with this picture. I'd ice skated twice in my life. Both while I was three. But how hard could it be, right?

Apparently, very hard.

I'd fallen about, what, 7 times? 8? All the while Spencer, Carly, and Sam were skating around the lake like freaking dancing butterflies. Dancing butterflies who could ice skate. Really well.

I had just about given up, sitting in the snow on the sidelines, when Sam raced up to me, skidding ice in my face as she came to a stop.

"You're pretty terrible, Benson."

"Are you like, a figure skater in disguise or something?" I asked incredulously. She smirked and reached out a hand.

"Don't be a wiener. Live a little."

I grabbed her hand and she helped me up, but didn't let go. Instead, she began skating, with me in tow behind her.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, trying not to faceplant as she went at a back-breaking speed.

She slowed a little, and showed me how she moved her feet and skates as she moved along. I tried it, and I actually began to keep up… when she was moving at an inchworm's pace.

Soon she became fed up and began moving at her own pace a little, dragging me. I let go of her hand and tried to skate on my own for a little while. I became used to it and even found it peaceful. I closed my eyes to enjoy the rush of the wind.

Mistake number 1.

I could hear the voices fade behind me, but I didn't acknowledge it. It didn't register in my brain.

Mistake number 2.

And finally, I kind of, um, rammed right through police tape, crossing into thin ice premises.

Mistake number 3.

Can you guess what happens next? If you can't, I'll be surprised.

I stopped immediately, careful not to make any sudden movements. Slowly I turned around to face all the people skating, and saw they were quite a distance away. I did see a little blob coming toward me, though, and that blob turned into none other than Sam Puckett herself.

"Freddie, you idiot! Can't you read?" She shouted, right outside the thin ice area.

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Walk slowly over here, now!"

I sighed and slowly took a step.

_Crack!_

My fearful eyes met hers, and it was one of those 'Oh shit' moments. I tried to shift my weight, but the crack just began expanding. Soon I could hear a series of cracks.

"Shit! We need help!" She said, and shouted something over her shoulder.

"No! Wait! Don't leave!" I said.

"I won't."

The cracking wouldn't stop, and I knew I'd soon fall through. With some hope, I'd make it back up. But chances were… I wouldn't.

"Sam, listen to me. If I… don't make it… which sounds cliché, but still… I have to tell you something."

"Don't you dare talk like that Freddie." She warned menacingly.

"No, really, just listen, _please_."

"…Fine. Make it quick. But you won't die. I know that."

"Well, um, I kinda, uh, yesterday, I realized that… I kinda love you."

And with that, I fell through a dispersing hole in the ice, plunging into the depths of the freezing water.

The water encased me fully and I sunk a little before I began to flail. My skates felt extremely heavy underwater, but I still managed to swim upward with effort.

Only to touch ice.

Ice was right above my head. I banged on it, screaming, my eyes scanning viciously for the hole I'd fallen through. I swam this way and that to no avail.

As my lungs began to constrict in a desperate attempt for air, I realized I was going to die.

I couldn't hold out much longer. My face was surely purple, and I was beginning to see spots. My vision was slowly fading, and my body was weakening.

At the last second, I reflexively breathed in, and water sloshed down into my lungs. That's when I blacked out, my body falling limply.

_I am in a room. Or am I? It doesn't look like a room, what with white expanding endlessly for as far as I can see. I'm lying on the ground, and slowly I sit up. There is a thick layer of fog encircling me._

"_Hello?" I call out. _

"_Freddie, you have failed."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_You've failed… You waited too long."_

"_I told her! I told her I love her!" I exclaim._

"_It's too late. Your time is done."_

"_No! I'm not ready to die!" I shout._

"_You've failed."_

"_Gee, have I failed?" I ask sarcastically. The voice has no gender distinction in it._

"_I tried to help you. I truly did."_

_I freeze in recognition as the voice becomes clear. A silhouette appears through the fog._

"_You could have escaped. But it's too late." Susan Parker said. Her calm green eyes meet mine, and I glare._

"_So you're saying that I'm going to die. And that you knew all along."_

"_You chose your own fate, boy." Christopher Parker steps out next to his wife, hands in his pockets._

"_You betrayed me."_

"_We helped you. Or tried at least…" Says Chris._

"_It doesn't matter. At least I told her that I loved her. It would have- ahem; excuse the irony here- killed me if she hadn't known."_

"_We're glad you were granted your dying wish, Freddie." Susan murmurs._

"_Freddie…" Chris whispers._

"_Freddie…" Susan says softly._

_And their voices were the last I ever heard as I faded into the blackness of death…_

Nah, I'm just kidding.

I woke up from my dream coughing and sputtering. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was that I was freezing cold.

Shivering, I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and blinked.

Sam's face.

I stared into her twinkling blue eyes filled to the brim with concern. Concern form Sam Puckett? For _me_? Rare, but it was present.

I groaned and forced myself into sitting position, trembles rocking my body like never before. The icy coldness was rushing through my veins, surging in every fiber of my being.

"S-S-Sam?" I managed.

"Jesus, you're freezing. Hang on, we're almost home." She said. I noticed several towels and jackets curled around me. I recognized the jackets as Sam's, Carly's, and Spencer's.

"W-What h-happened-d?"

"You fell through the thin ice. I had already called for help, so the rescuers who were stationed in a cabin nearby came rushing and broke the ice, diving in to save you. They had to give you CPR."

"Dude, the chick who gave you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was _hot!_" Spencer exclaimed. He gave me a gentle smile, and I noticed he was way over the speed limit.

"You're going to be fine, only you may have a cough or some other sickness from the cold." Carly said.

We arrived at Bushwell Plaza and they rushed me inside instantly, the numbing air outside nearly turning me into an ice cube.

I was covered by a bunch of blankets, having mostly dried, and a hot compress was placed on my face. Spencer gave me some gloves and a mug of hot chocolate.

"I'll go tell Mrs. Benson." Spencer said reluctantly. Carly agreed to go with and it was just Sam and I. Alone together by chance. Again.

This happens a lot more than you'd think it would.

To make the situation better, I had just confessed my love to her, and now I was lying pathetically on the couch like a loser in a cocoon.

"Freddie…" She began, and I braced myself to get shot down.

"FREDDIE!" My mom burst into the room and ran across, grasping me and squeezing the air out of my already sore lungs.

"Can't… Breath…" I gasped. She released me.

"You are never going ice skating again!" She started, and I sighed, tuning her out.

Sam and I would get our alone time later.

**-Break- **

Turns out that 'later' was right now. It was a couple of hours after we returned, and I was no longer wrapped like a baby in a swaddle. Don't ask me how I know what a swaddle is.

I was peacefully working on my laptop in the iCarly studio when Sam walked in, closing the door quietly behind her. I closed my computer as she approached and sat next to me in a bean bag chair.

"You scared me shitless, you know." She murmured, staring me straight in the eyes.

"I know. It was stupid for me to do. Skating is really awesome, on the bright side. I got so lost in it that I kind of, um, surpassed the police tape."

"No kidding. Listen, I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" I said, gulping.

"Do you remember what you said before you fell through the ice?"

My face flushed and I stared at my hands.

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes. So is it true?"

"Well, I didn't make it up."

"…You really… love me?"

"Yeah." I replied boldly. In reality, I was nearly wetting my pants. What would she do? Smack me? _Beat_ me? Belittle me? Murder me? Ignore me? Oh please, any but the last option.

"Oh."

We sat in silence, and I was readying myself to give some sort of speech on how I wouldn't be like I was with Carly, and that I'd leave her alone and not make moves on her, and that everything would be normal between us. Then she spoke.

"I… I guess I… I kinda love you too."

I gaped. I swear to God I almost fainted.

"You… you do?" 

"Yeah. Benson, you listen closely. This does not mean that I will no longer berate and abuse you. Because I will."

"Good." I said with a smile. I swear, I was so happy that I was floating.

"Good." She replied, and she got up, kneeling next to my bean bag. I turned to stare into those beautiful sky-colored irises, and when I did, she kissed me.

She _kissed _me.

I soared above the rest of the world. My stomach was doing back-flips, my heart was beating 20 times faster than it should have been, and my brain was having a hard time processing information.

Carefully I moved my hand to the back of her neck, and her arms came around my shoulders. It was a gentle, pleasant kiss that didn't last long enough. She pulled away and I opened my eyes to find her smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"I just realized how freaking long I've wanted to do that."

**A/N: Second to last chapter, posted! I'm now ready to go to bed. Goodnight people! Oh wait, before I go, have any of you read 'I Am Number Four' by Pittacus Lore? Great book, and the movie comes out tomorrow, which I'm going to see! Sweet stuff, man. Review, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and I decided to talk to Carly about… well, 'us' after we made sure I was free of the vortex. Weird sentence.

Since my mom was out looking for medicine for me (i.e. cold medicine, cough syrup, and, um, ointment…?) that I didn't need, I had Sam come over.

"I'm pretty confident that I'm out of the vortex now, Sam."

"But… just in case… we shouldn't."

We were looming over my list of bad luck events which was settled in a candle, a bed of matches in my hands.

"I don't want to have this as a memory. I'm never going to forget what's happened or anything… it's just that I don't want to be reminded of all the negative crap I went through during this experience." My eyes met hers.

"…Fine. Do it."

I grinned and lit the match, dropping it into the candle, watching with glee as the paper burned before my eyes.

"Gee, never knew you were such a pyromaniac, Benson." I smiled.

"Next you know I'll be making bombs."

"And then I can blow up Victoria's Secret!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? Why?" I asked, laughing.

"They have the word 'panties' posted everywhere." She shuddered. "I hate that word."

"Panti- Ow!" I rubbed the arm that she punched.

The fire slowly died down, and I dumped the crisp paper in the trash. I put my mom's candle back on the table, and turned the T.V. on, switching it to 'Celebrities Underwater'. I was about to sit down when Sam snatched the remote from me, changing the channel to 'Girly Cow'.

"Do you do these things just to annoy me?" I asked.

"Yep."

I then proceeded to try and wrestle the remote away from her as she chuckled and tried to keep it away. We backed up into the couch, where we fell and continued to struggle for the object. I finally grasped it and held it in the air with triumph… and then she tackled me.

Before I could move, she began kissing me unexpectedly. Instantly I melted into the kiss, relaxing my tense muscles. She slowly began to trail her fingers down my arm, and I now knew her plan. This was a distraction.

That little twerp! Now that we're sort of kind of together-ish, she's taking advantage of it. That little genius of a twerp! Fine, let her think she can get the remote from me… until the last second. Then I'll flip her over and mock her for thinking she could outsmart Freddie Benson!

In three… two… one…

And of course, my mom just _had_ to burst in the room, her piercing scream nearly making my ears bleed.

Sam jerked off of me, and I scrambled to my feet.

"Mom!"

"Oh God, what is happening in this world! Samantha, you get out of here right this instant, or I'll get the-"

"Not the underwear, mom! Look, can you just calm down so I can talk to you for a minute like a normal person!"

"But she- and you- and I have to disinfect-" I cut her off by dragging her into the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

"Mom, look. Sam and I… well, we're kind of together now…" I paused, but rushed on when she opened her mouth. "I know you'd never expect it in a million years, and I didn't either, but I need you to be okay with this. I'm happy with her, and I won't let her influence me or whatever you're thinking, and I'll keep her out of trouble with the government's forces."

"….You're happy with her?" She asked in a surprisingly calm tone… well, for her.

"Yeah."

"Well… alright, I suppose. But this doesn't change anything! And if she hurts you in any way, I will have her deported from this country!"

"That doesn't even make sense! She's a legal citizen!"

"I will find a way, trust me honey. Now, I found you some ointment…"

I walked out of the bathroom before she could continue, giving a thumbs up to Sam.

**-Break-**

That night, I went ahead and decided to crash at Carly's place. In order to make sure I'd escaped my bad luck vortex, I'd have to wake up in the same place that I went to sleep rather than my bed. I didn't let Carly know that I was staying over; instead I was going to pretend that I fell asleep there on accident.

Sam was in on it too, and we sat on the couch, watching 'Knocked Up' with Carly. Sam had picked it, sporting a huge liking for Seth Rogen for an unknown reason. The guy was pretty funny though, I admit. I was slowly drifting off, desperately hoping that I'd wake up here, on this couch.

Sam suddenly curled up on me, and I put my arm around her, discovering with a glance that Carly was asleep.

"'Night, Princess Puckett."

"'Night, dipthong."

I laughed slightly, and then closed my eyes.

"Don't keep me awake with your snoring!" I said, grinning when she elbowed me.

"I do not snore!" She hissed.

"You do too and you know it. Don't worry, it's pretty cute." Sam gave me a half-hearted punch for that, her tired eyes not even opening.

"Don't go all mushy on me."

**-Break-**

I woke groggily as I heard clanking in the kitchen. I blinked a couple of times and took in my surroundings as I stretched. Spencer was getting some leftover Galini's pie for breakfast, Carly helping by setting the table. Sam had rolled off me sometime during the night and was now lying with her feet in my lap.

I moved them slowly and stood up, realizing that I'd have to go tell my mom I was okay before she hired detectives. Wait…

Oh. My. God.

"Yeah!" I shouted in ecstasy, fist pumping. Sam woke up with a start, watching me as I danced around the room. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and then stood. I grabbed her and squeezed the life out of her.

"Freddie, what's going on?" Carly asked in alarm. I turned to her and threw my arms around her as well, lifting her skinny form off the ground. Then I hugged Spencer.

"What is going on with you?" Carly asked, though she was smiling in confusion.

"Oh, nothing!" I sang as I glanced at a smiling Sam. "It's just such a great day! Let's eat that pie!"

Carly and Spencer looked at each other, shrugged, and served the pie, which we all wolfed down ravenously.

After we were finished, Sam and I asked if we could talk to Carly in the studio. She agreed, looking puzzled.

"Uh, we have something to tell you…" I glanced at Sam as I spoke and she gave a curt nod. I guess I was doing all the talking.

"We… we're…" I was about to grab Sam's hand, but figured that'd embarrass her, so I just patted her shoulder awkwardly with my outstretched arm.

"I guess we're kind of going out now."

"_What!_" Carly exclaimed. "Well, I sort of saw that coming, but I sort of didn't, but oh my God! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday… And what do you mean you saw this coming?" Sam asked.

"You guys were always sneaking off alone, and then you'd always flirt, and Sam was really jealous of that one girl you guys kept talking about."

"I was _not_ jealous of Reyna!"

"That was _Reyna_?" Carly asked incredulously. I shot Sam a way-to-go look, and she just glared down at her shoes.

"Yeah."

"You went on a date with _Reyna_?"

"How many times did I tell you that it wasn't a date? And that Sam came!" I exclaimed. Carly harrumphed.

"Whatever. Sam was still waaaay jealous of her."

"Was not!" Sam argued. I smirked.

"You were, weren't you?" I questioned smugly. She went to kick the back of my knee to make it collapse (she's getting more creative… not a good thing), but I jumped out of the way, laughing.

"You were jeeeaaalooous!"

She screamed in fury and charged. I avoided her reckless attacks easily, since she was more charging me like a bull rather than actually trying to win.

"Guys! _Guys!_" Carly shouted, to no avail.

Sam's such a vicious tiger. I love it.

**-Break-**

I was walking towards Liam's burger house with Sam for our first date ever. I really wanted to take her someplace nice, but she was really opposed. I eventually convinced her to go to The Cheesecake Warehouse, which wasn't _too_ fancy. She was wearing converse with her dress, but she still looked gorgeous.

We were holding hands for the first time ever, and at first Sam seemed embarrassed. She actually _blushed_. I'd seen Sam blush, what, 3 times in my life? And that was over other guys, definitely not me. But then she got over it and intertwined our fingers, telling me that the other way people hold hands was for pussies (Her words, not mine).

All of a sudden, Sam stopped. I looked at her quizzically, and she nodded towards The Groovy Smoothie, where Reyna sat alone. I almost called out a 'hello', before I remembered what Sam told me.

She didn't remember me. Or Sam. Or Carly. She didn't remember our friendship or all those great times we had together. She wouldn't remember her love for me. Which, I must say for my new relationship's sake, was a good thing.

I glanced at Sam, and she mouthed 'go'. I nodded, and let go of her hand, pecking her on the mouth, assuring her I'd be right back.

I had my life back, only improved. My best friend was now also my girlfriend, and my mom was okay with it. My other best friend and her brother still continuously made my life strange but worthwhile, and I was truly happy.

I loved Carly. I loved Spencer. I loved Gibby, and I loved my mother. But I was _in_ love with Sam. And now I could be with her, even if it gained me some bruises.

But this didn't mean I should exclude Reyna from my life. She would find the love of her life one day, the man of her dreams, and that wasn't me. But I wanted to be her friend. Deep down I'd always known it was Sam who I loved. I always thought she was more beautiful than Reyna (which sounds mean, but…), that I preferred her personality, that I craved her every touch, every word, every strike of mental and physical abuse.

I still loved Reyna's personality though, and she's a great person. So it was time to gain her friendship.

As I approached, she looked up, her brown eyes meeting mine, and she put on a polite face, pulling the straw of her smoothie from her lips. I stopped right next to her chair and looked back at Sam. She gave me a grin that made my heart skip a beat and a 'go ahead' motion with her hand. I nodded and took a breath, turning towards Reyna. Then I spoke.

"Hey, I'm Freddie. What's your name?"

**A/N: Shorter than usual, I know. I was happy with this ending, and it's all happy go lucky instead of depressing. Thank you so much to all my reviewers, subscribers, alert-adders, and favoriters! You motivated me to post every chapter, and I really appreciate your support. You guys make the sun shine in my world of fanfiction. Seriously, I appreciate it, and you should all give yourselves pats on the back. Thanks for your everlasting patience and enthusiasm throughout this story! Peace!**

**~popcornchicken66**

**P.S. I've got another idea for an iCarly Seddie story that I'll most likely start soon, so maybe subscribe? You don't have to or anything, just if you're interested. (:**


End file.
